The Motomiya Chronicles
by shrimpeater
Summary: Vmon was hit in the head and now recalls most of his memories and a curse, Davis wants to help, but will it cause him to lose his Freedom and change his life forever? DaiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Story: The Motomiya Chronicles

Preview: Vmon was hit in the head and now recalls most of his memories and a curse, Davis wants to help, but will it cause him to lose his Freedom and change his life forever? DaiXOC

Disclamer(must read): I don't own Digimon or any one from that show...And this is the first attempt...don't sue me okay? And their a few years older ...here are the ages: Davis, Tk, Kari, Ken, and Yolie are 17, Tai, Sora and Matt are 19, Izzy and Mimi are 18, Cody is 14, and Joe is 20...NightV-mon is my character...as well as the other V-mons...okay...were good now... oh and if you don't like the English names, LEAVE!!!!!!(No one is forcing you to read this) and this idea came to me watching Beauty and the Beast and it'll have its twists and turns!!!!ENJOY!!!!!!

-----------We'll start here, in the Digi-world--------  
Davis walked towards a large rock.

"Your kidding right?" Davis looked back at Izzy and Ken, "Your absolutely insane if you want us to pick this up"

"Hey, your being paid for this, now come on" Izzy yelled at him and then got back to recording data.

"And my mom wonders why I'm stressed all the time" Davis wore a white T-shirt, baggy jeans, white shoes and his goggles.

"Well if you weren't in such a great need for money, you wouldn't be here now would you?" Ken asked him, smiling.

Wormamon and Tentomon was not even there, V-mon was to help Davis (he was standing behind Izzy and Ken...and in front of a larger rock than what they had to carry) and if anyone were to go home with a strained back...it would be Davis.

Recently, since summer started, Davis began to work part-time, lifting heavy stuff for Izzy, as he continues to research the Digital World as a collage class project (Davis: Joy-sighs)

Davis stretched and began to shift the boulder that was only a foot taller than him, to the left of him causing it to fall forward...making slide down towards Izzy and Ken, who got out of the way and broke into practically a billion pieces when it came in contact with the wall like boulder.

"Crud" Davis sneered and sighed heavily.

"OUCH!!!!!" V-mon began to freak, falling to the ground, it seemed that a rock that had broken off from the boulder that fell and hit him in the head, pretty hard as well.

"V-mon" Davis ran to him, followed by Izzy and Ken, "Dude, how many fingers do you see?" He asked holding up two fingers to V-mon.

"Umm...Six?" V-mon asked, kinda lost.

"Lets go see Joe, Hopefully he'll know what to do" Izzy said as Izzy opened up the portal threw his computer.

They went threw the portal and ran out of Izzy's room.

Davis ran out of Izzy's house, holding V-mon, who was still rubbing his head, heading to his car.

-----When they finally find Joe (at his own house)-----

"Well it's just a burse, it's nothing serious" Joe stood up straight after checking V-mon, "He'll just forget a few things that's all"

Davis gave a sigh of relief and turned to V-mon, "You okay, dude?"

"I think so" V-mon had stopped rubbing his head and finally looked okay for the most part.

"I just think he might need a nap though," Joe laughed.

"That's it?" Davis blinked a couple of times.

"That's it" Joe told him happily.

"Fine then" Davis held his hands out for V-mon and V-mon obeyed by jumping to him.

"And no more rocks, guys, Okay?" Joe said as they walked out.

"Okay" Both said in union.

Davis got back in his car and put V-mon in the passenger side and left. (Yes they put their seatbelts on, remember kids: wear your safety belts!!)

On the drive home, Davis noticed that V-mon was dazed a little.

"Vee, you alright?" Davis asked his blue lizard friend.

V-mon didn't answer at first but then nodded, still looking away, and then said, "Light"

"Light? What does anything that I just said have to do with 'Light'?" Davis asked, a little annoyed.

"No, no, no" V-mon shook his head, "I was thinking of someone calling me that"

"Some one calling you 'Light'? Why?"

"I dunno...It's a name that V-mons get...all the names are certain emotions we have the most when were little" V-mon continued.

"And why did they call you Light?"

"I dunno"

Davis raised a brow, "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I dunno that either, It just happen to come to me earlier when I got hit in the head" V-mon held his head.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Davis asked, now very interested in his best friends life.

"Well...I do remember a blonde human girl...my sister Envy, She's a green V-mon you know" V-mon perked up.

"You guys are different colors?" Davis parked the car and turned to V-mon, "You mean you have a FAMILY?"

V-mon nodded.

"With actual family MEMBERS?"

V-mon nodded again.

"With actual Family Gatherings?" Davis's eyes were as wide as basketballs.

V-mon sighed, "Yes Davis, we did...I think, I can't remember" V-mon shrugged.

"Let me know if you remember anything else okay" Davis turned off the car and got out, and was then attacked by a blue growth spurt on his back, called V-mon.

----Later on that night----

Davis was off in dreamland, dreaming what the world would be like if it belonged to him. Which was interrupted by a push of a certain Digimon that he shared the room with.

"Davis, get up, I just remembered something" V-mon pushed Davis again, making him fall right off his bed and on to the second best place to sleep at...the floor.

He landed with a thud actually, which woke him up, he then stared up at V-mon, who was sitting on his bed.

"Well, what is it?" Davis asked him, after a moment of silence.

"Yea, ummm, the place is a big opened field of snow...I saw a mountain with a 'V' drown on the top of it" V-mon explained.

"Anything else?" Davis sat up, raised brow.

"A curse..." V-mon murmured

Davis raised a brow, "A curse? What kind of Curse?"

"A curse that turned most of my family into Digimon humans and a human Digimon" V-mon told him.

Davis blinked, the window of adventure had open and he was planning to take that window and soar threw it.

"Come here" Davis went to his computer next to his bed, Izzy had installed the Digi-portal on his computer a few weeks back and he had just figured out how to use it.

V-mon jumped on Davis's back and Davis clicked on the Digi-portal icon on his screen.

"A snowy mountain with a 'V' right?" Davis asked V-mon.

"Uh-huh" V-mon nodded as Davis did a search for the place.

"Hey, I found it" Davis was practically astonished, "And we can get in? Awesome"

-----Leave a nice comment-----

shrimpeater: Here it is, the first chapter...and my first Digimon fic, YAY!!!! Okay...no flamies please, it hurts feelings okay, and no 'constructive criticism' there is no such junk like that in my book okays!!!! buh-bye now!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon or any one from that show

chapter two- a whole week goes by

---------

"Are you serious?" Ken sat accross from Davis.

"Yes, we're leaving to find his family" Davis sighed, "And I want to know more of this curse"

Ken began to ponder, "A human digimon and digimon human, If I were you I would want to know what he was talking about too"

It's the next day, they were sitting in Ken's dinning room as V-mon and Wormmon were playing in Ken's room.

Davis sighed, "We're leaving this afternoon, If we're not back in a week, send a search party for us, here" Davis handed Ken a paper with the digital-world cordants on it, "Thats where we'll be, you can start there"

"Did you tell your parents about this?" Ken asked, worry in his voice.

"Yea, their cool with it, as long as it's a week" Davis shrugged.

"You seem eager for this" Ken rolled his eyes, "But you normally you jump into anything"

"You bet" Davis jumped up, arms in the air.

"And if there's a problem, please let us know okay" Ken pleaded a little.

"Alright fine, I will, but thats only if we have a problem" Davis waved his hands.

"And that mean things such as: near death experiences, hanging off any rope, and stuck in cages okay?" Ken made sure that Davis had it planted in his skull.

"Yea, Yea, I got it" Davis snorted at him and began to walk out, "Come on Vee, See you later Ken" Davis waved as V-mon followed him out.

"Please Don't do anything stupid" Ken warned his friend as they walked out.

"Okay"

------when the went to the digi-world-------

"Davis" V-mon spoke up, "Lets not go and say we did"

"Why?" Davis looked back at him as they walked threw a foot of snow, "You don't want to find them?"

"Well I just remembered that inside the mountain theres a castle like place where they live" V-mon told him.

"Okay, What about it?" Davis asked as they walked towards a moutian in the distance.

"Well theres a Digimon thats...um...Kinda...whats the word?" V-mon stuttered, "Scary?"

"Are you scared?" Davis asked him, begining to walk backwards, staring at V-mon.

"No, But um...you should be" V-mon noticed Davis's 'what-are-you-talkin-about?' face, "Theres a beast inside the moutian that has the ability to break the curse but-" V-mon was cut off by a scretch.

"What in the world was that?" Davis searched the landscape with his eyes.

"Umm...Davis" V-mon was looking toward the moutian, "It's coming" He said, all shooken up.

_'Something that even V-mon's afraid of, thats new'_ Davis began to wonder as a dark winged creature flew toward them.

"OW!!" he heard V-mon yelp, he looked at him, V-mon was holding his head as if something was trying to get in and then he became a blur of somesort.

"V-mon" Davis began to run towards him but was suddenly hit in the head...

that practiclly knocked him out.

V-mon watched Davis hit the snow as a humanoid creature begin to come out of the shadows walking toward him.

The creature stopped in front of him as he got protective, "What did you do to Davis?"

"Relax Light, he'll be fine" The ice voice of the dark creature echoed in his ears, "Come now Light" the creature walked over to them and patted V-mon's head.

V-mon cringed as the humaniod hand with long, black fingernails touched his head and then relaxed himself as the hand rubbed the top of his head.

"Lets get him inside before he freezes" the Dark creature came out of the darkness,

It was a female (very gifted on both ends) a black top that showed her back with two holes on her back. Her eyes were a gold color and her hair was black hair that was lifted and became a short whip, that stopped at her shoulders. Her nose and mouth were covered by a piece of cloth that was attached to the turtle neck top. A yellow V on her forehead and a Yello triangle next to her eyes, a black straind of hair covered her left eye and another behind her right. Her ears were a navy blue and similar to V-mon's. She had arm bands that were black but lined with navy blue. The top stopped under her breasts and showed her stomach, which lead into a bikini like bottom that attached to cloth that was similar to pants. She didn't have a tail but a black and navy blue blet that was tied around her waist and the end was to her knees. In hieght she was about '6"8. (did everyone get this?)

She picked Davis up and threw him over her right shoulder.

"Ready Light?" She asked him.

"Not really, Night, but thanks for asking"

They began to walk toward the mountian.

-----back in the human world-----

"Davis and V-mon have been gone for a week now" Tk turned to Ken as Ken typed away on his computer. The ones who were in the room were Ken, Tk, Kari, Yolie, Cody and thier digimon.

"What could be taking them so long?" Cody asked them.

"Who really knows" Yolie shrugged.

"You were the last one who talked to him, Ken" Kari butted in, "what did you tell him?"

"I told him to let me know if he was in trouble..." Ken felt anger bubble in side him, "I just hope he didn't"

-------back in the Digi-world-----

Davis felt a light hit his face, he cringed to the dislike of light and then slowly opened his eyes.

When he did, he saw a guy with Blue hair (that was kind of slicked back) and red eyes. He had a yellow V on his head and yellow triangles next to his eyes and pale skin. He had blue ears like V-mon's and a white shirt with no sleeves. (Thats all he could see)

"Is it alive?" He heard a male voice come from above his head and red bushy, lion-like hair come from above him, "Can we eat it?"

"No" Davis said, "You can't eat it"

"It's good to see you alive, Davis, you've been asleep for seven days now" The guy with blue hair said, Davis reconized his voice, It was V-mon's.

"V-mon?" Davis squinted his eyes as he sat up.

"You might not want to do that" The Blue haired explained as Davis sat up and felt a sting to his head.

"I was afraid of that" He heard another male voice say, this one was a little deeper than V-mon's and more...'high society' like than the others.

Davis realized that he wasn't in the room alone, After he finished holding his head he looked around at the four different humaniod creatures, each with it's on color scheme and all had yellow V's on thier foreheads.

"You sure we can't eat him?" he head a third voice come out, this one was kind of higher than the others.

"No, you can't" V-mon told it.

"And why not, Light? Is it because he is paired up with you, just like Noah and Envy?" the orange haired one said. the Orange haired one had his hair spiked up and red eyes, He had a white turtle neck shirt that cut off to show his stomach and orange shorts. Orange V-mon ears and tail and claws.

Davis rubbed his eyes, It resembled a V-mon.

He looked back at the blue haired guy, who was grabbing something on a table near by, the guy had blue shorts and and claws and tail.

"V-mon what's going on?" Davis asked as he began to realize that he was under a blanket with no close on, "And where are my clothes?"

"Which V-mon? there's four of us here" The red head said, he had lion like hair and blue eyes, the same yellow V and triangles, he had a white no-sleeve shirt and red shorts, red V-mon ears, tail and claws.

"The Blue one" Davis held his head.

"Davis, they named me Light for a reason...so no one gets confused" V-mon whispered in his ear.

"I guess that's because he's human, Am I right Light?" the High Society voice came in, he had long Silver hair, yellow V and triangles. His eyes were gold and he had pale skin. His outfit had a tight, white, turtle neck shirt, silver pants that had a white toga like thing hanging in front and a silver cape so you couldn't see his tail and had Silver V-mon ears.

V-mon didn't nod in his direction, he wasn't listening, he was to busy staring at the back of Davis's head.

"Ohh...Light's giving you the scilent treatment" The orange Humanoid laughed at the silver one.

"Okay, some one help me out here, What's going on?" Davis asked again.

"Okay fine" V-mon came back into Davis's view, "We're in the mountian, you were brought here by NightV-mon, the ruler of the mountian and these are some of my brothers, Dark" the red head bowed, "Ego" Orange gave him a thumbs up, "and Mystery" The silver one bowed.

"And what happend to you, Vee?" Davis asked looking back at him.

"This is what I ment when I said a Human Digimon and a Digimon Human" V-mon shrugged.

Davis blinked and tilted his head to one side, "I still don't get it"

The V-mons did their anime fall and for the next few minutes explained to Davis what that ment.

-----Leave nice comment-----

shrimpeater: OMG chapter 2 is done -dances- YAY!!!!! Chapter 3 coming soon!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

shrimpeater: Chapter 3, Enjoy!!!!

* * *

In the Digital World, a hard blizard was happening on one side of V-mountian. All the Digi-Destiened were searching for Davis and V-mon. Unfortunatly they couldn't see the moutian because of the blizzard. Tai, Ken, Matt, Tk and Cody were all in the middle of it. 

"Damn...I can't see anything" Tai turned to Ken, "Where are we?"

"These are the coordantes that Davis gave me" Ken yelled, holding his arm up to make sure that the snow stayed out of his eyes.

"DAVIS!!!" Tk yelled, "V-MON!!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

"It's no use, they wouldn't be able to hear us anyway" Cody told them.

"Lets get back to the real world until this storm clears" Matt Sudgested.

"Fine" Ken opened the Digi-portal and they were sucked in.

* * *

On the other side of V-moutian, it was clear as day. The sun was shining and the snow was untouched. 

Davis and Humaniod V-mon had walked outside to take a look around. Mystery and Dark had gone with them.

Davis had his clothes back, but he was given a black poncho like thing to keep him warm.

"Well What do yea think? Nice right?" Dark whacked Davis on his back.

"Wheres the girls? Aren't they out here?" V-mon asked him.

"Wait, girls too?" Davis asked him in suprise.

"One of them is my daughter" Mystery told him.

"And we have sisters" V-mon and Dark both said in usion.

"Hey guys" They heard a squeeky girl voice, as if the girl was five.

A blue haired girl ran up and knocked V-mon down, She was light blue, her bangs hung down her forehead like a waterfall, Her hair was pulled up in pigtails. Her eyes were Gold and she had pale skin. Her white shirt with no sleeves stopped above her stomach and she had baggy light blue shorts and short light blue gloves and shoes that looked like V-mon feet.

"Thats Bubbles, one of our sisters" Dark explained to Davis as they watched V-mon fly away with Bubbles dragging him along.

"I noticed" Davis looked back at the group coming closer to them.

One Had Purple hair, that hung over her right eye and straight as a board. Her eyes were Pink and she had pale skin (If they wanted white as a color of skin this one's it). She ahd a black and Purple Summer Kimono and boots that ended up turning into claws.

A Pink haired girl ran up, Her hair was similar to Tamao on Shaman King (If you know who I'm talking about) She had Blue eyes and 'darker than pale' skin. She had a a white, short Dress with pink claw cloves and shoes that ended in her feet.

Another was gold, Her hair was up in a bun, her eyes were blue and she had pale skin. She had a white turtle neck dress that slit on both sides and boots that started all the way up on the leg.

And then NightV-mon, Davis wasn't sure to shudder or stare in awe.

All of them were V-mons, tails and ears and the 'V's on thier heads.

"That one's Royal" The Purple one bowed, "Thats Prissy" the pink one bowed, "thats Obnoxious" the Gold one sneered, "And thats NightV-mon" NightV-mon bowed, Dark explained them all.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, human" NightV-mon said in her icey voice.

Oh yea, he shuddered.

"This is Him?" Davis Felt Bubbles jump on him, pulling his checks.

"Hey, I think your gonna hurt him" Royal jumped in, she had the 'high socioty' voice too.

"I think she did that already" Davis pulled her off of him.

"So this guy" He heard Prissy's voice start up, "He's our key to get out of this?..." Her eyes began to glow and she then glomped him.

"ACK" Davis fell as he was attacked.

"Look, she likes you" Bubbles said, giggling.

"No, Prissy likes everyone" V-mon rolled his eyes.

"Light, can I talk to you" NightV-mon sounded like she was growling, "Alone"

"Okay, Davis, good luck" V-mon followed Night out in the field of snow.

"Thanks" Davis sighed and began to struggle to get Prissy off of him.

-----

"What's wrong Night?" V-mon asked, eyeing her evilly.

"I don't think it's going to work" Night simply said, "I've...forgoten what being human is like"

"Oh yea, no feelings thing...I forgot" V-mon sighed, almost chuckling, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want your help to get those feelings back" She whispered to him.

"And you want my help?"

"Envy's not gonna help me, she already said no"

V-mon sighed, "Alright I'll do my best"

"HEY, I'M GOING BACK IN SIDE" They heard Davis's voice from where they were standing.

"What do I do?" NightV-mon asked V-mon.

V-mon thought, "Well you could..."

-------

Davis was walking around in the castle, he dropped his poncho thing in front of the door...he was gonna hear about that later.

The halls were similar to an old black and white movie, the gothic style paintings and statues everywhere. When he walked by the gargolyes, he thought they were staringa t him as he went by.

He felt his skin begen to bump up and he felt cold.

He rubbed his arms, wishing he would have kept his poncho with him.

_'Hello human'_

Davis shivered up and snapped his head around, "Hello?" He felt the wind blow on his face.

_'Follow my voice human..'_ He heard again. It was a female voice...suductive and sly.

Davis didn't want to, but his body wasn't listening to him, it followed the voice, it Lead him to a room with broken everything...vases, tables, windows, draps...everything.

And that wasn't the only thing broken in the room, a girl V-mon was lying on the floor of the room, she had stringy green hair, pale skin and a black shirt that stopped under her breast and a black skirt. Green ears, tail and claws on both hands and feet.

_'Human...you've come'_ He heard the voice again as he walked over to her.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you" Davis snapped his head up to see NightV-mon walking towards them.

"Whats wrong with her?" Davis asked, toughing the Green V-mon's pulse...she seemed alive.

"Envy's asleep, she refuses to wake up until this whole...'problem' is over" Night walked over to a window and looked out.

Davis watched Night walk over to the window, "How long has this problem been up?"

"For a long time now, our family of V-mon's are the only ones who've had this happen" Night sighed, "And it changed us into these..." Night began to growl, "And this has nothing to do with you" She growled at him.

"Dudette, I did nothing" Davis began to stand.

"I don't need to hear your plees" She snapped, walking toward him (making Davis stand his ground) "Because your time here is begining, don't think your speacial" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out and slammed the door in his face.

"Well that could have gone better" Davis shrugged walking away from the door.

"Sorry about Night's additude" He heard Royal's voice as she came out of the darkness in front of him.

"I wish I was warned first" Davis shrugged.

"If you want to know more, come with me" She walked past him, hastly.

"Wait for me" Davis chased her.

"Quiet okay" She whispered to him as they walked into a narrow hallway. They walked into a room with a merror.

"With this merror, you can see anywhere in the castle" Royal came up and touched the merror, with switched the picture to the kitchen, then the outside where V-mon, Bubbles and Dark were standing around, "You can also learn about the curse from this"

"Thats cool" Davis then touched the merror, "What is the curse excactly?" He asked.

"Just touch the merror and ask, I should warn you though"

Davis looked up at her, before she left.

"It's power will hurt your puny brain" She giggled.

Davis growled at her as she shut the door.

Davis touched the merror, "What is this Curse these V-mons keep talking about?" He asked aloud.

------

V-mon was with Bubbled and Dark.

"You know your human partner is really friendly" Bubbles started.

"Thanks" V-mon said.

"To bad he wasn't the human who confronted Piximon when we were changed" Bubbles said saddly.

"Yea, things would have gone smother" Dark inhailed.

"Yea, I'm just glad to get out when I did" V-mon sighed.

"But you were put in the ground for a reason...And it was to get a human partner" Bubbles became happy again.

"Yea no kidding" V-mon looked over to the plain of snow, "What ever happend to Piximon?"

"You got me" Dark sighed and turned to V-mon, "What happened after you left?"

"I was hunt down by Piximon and then put under dirt" V-mon shrugged.

"Yea...well what can you say" Bubbles threw her arms in the air.

At that moment, V-mon and Dark had the same thought at the same time. The smirked at each other and then looked down at Their little sister.

"Oh Dark, You remmember when-" V-mon was cut off.

"NO, NO, NO, NO...no no no no" Bubbles waved her arms around at them.

"Why Not?" Dark asked.

"Cause I said No" Bubbles stormed away.

"AW WHY NOT?" both V-mon and Dark chased after her, laughing.

----leave nice comment------

shrimpeater: Wow...chapter 3 done...wow...this is gonna be long story...I have a whole lot of stuff running around in my mind...If anyone has a odd idea...let me know...


	4. Chapter 4

shrimpeater: chapter four...AWSOMEST!!!!!!! YAYAY!!!!!! okay I'm done...I'm ight be late starting after this chapter

* * *

"We've asked the native Digimon around the mountian" Ken told Izzy, "they all say the same thing, They believe that the mountian is haunted" 

"They also told us that they've seen a dark Digimon comes from the mountian every so often and only at night" Yolie walked up behind them.

Izzy typed a few more characters into his computer, "Most likely Davis and V-mon are in that mountian" Izzy told them, "What have the other Digimon in the surrounding area said?"

"They said they might attack the creature that comes out at Night..." Ken frowned, "I don't know why, it doesn't do anything to them though"

"I'd hate it if V-mon and Davis were in the middle of this" Tai turned to Izzy, "How do we find them?"

"I hate to say this guys" Izzy moved back from his computer, "We're going to have to go find him in the mountian"

* * *

Davis was in a castle, bright and briliant. Kind of like a church in England. He walked around, candles and beautiful pictures hanging everywhere. 

"You boys are in trouble" He heard a motherly female voice say angerly.

He looked around a corner and saw blue DemiV-mon and red DemiV-mon being scolled by a White V-mon.

"Sorry mom" They both said, saddly in usion.

_'Maybe Thats V-mon when he was younger...and thats their mom?'_ Davis then pondered how digimon would have mothers.

"Pure-san" They heard a young girls voice.

Davis watched a human girl walk up, she had a black bandanna, two small whoop earings on her left ear. Blonde hair that covered her right side of her face, she had green eyes and pale skin. She was about twelve, she wore a black speggettii strap shirt and blue jeans and green flip-flops.

She was holding a Green DemiV-mon as she walked up to the White V-mon.

"Here's Envy, boys" she said, putting the Green DemiV-mon down and watched them crawl around.

"Welcome back, Noah, How are you?" Pure, the white V-mon, asked her.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't resist comming back" Noah giggled.

"Whach stuff did you learn todah?" Blue DemiV-mon asked, jumping to her.

"I've figured out how to read palms" Noah said happily.

_'A Gypsey? A young Gypsy girl? Here, In the Digital World?'_ Davis's thoughts ran threw his mind as fast as it could as he watched this little scene unfold, _'She's pretty though'_ Davis felt a slight blush orm on his cheeks.

"Do you shee any shpirits?" DemiV-mon asked again.(his vocabulary isn't all to great...can you tell?)

"Not today" She sighed.

_'Okay this is before...I want to see when they all transformed'_ Davis snapped in his mind.

Then he was in a burning building...the castle most likely.

"I casted you out...why are you still here?" He heard the human girl's voice, he looked around and found the human girl was talking to a Piximoin, The Girl's left arm was bleeding at the shoulder, and she had scratches all over her.

"If you would have simply agreed to come with me, this wouldn't have happen" Piximon said, lifting up his wand, "And this is for casting me out"

Piximon changed the girl into a Dark creature...with a wide, sharp toothy grin...

_'NightV-mon?...NightV-mon is a human?...wow...thats new'_ Davis felt his head gonna blow.

-------------------------------------

"Hey Davis" V-mon was searching for him.

"Hello Light" Royal's sly voice came into his ears.

"What do you want?" V-mon asked her evilly...out of all his family members...he didn't like her.

"I just thought you would want to know where your precious Digi-Destiened was" She said slyly.

"Spit it out already...I'm not gonna stay all day" V-mon snorted angerly.

"You will if you care" she shrugged, "He's with the merror of truth, Enjoy" She walked away.

_'Dang it, I hate her...only she would do that'_ V-mon yelled in his head, before he was ran into by Davis.

Both had fallen on the ground.

"Hey, Davis, I was was just looking for yea" V-mon started.

"V-mon, tell me about the human NightV-mon used to be" Davis dememanded from his blue haired friend.

"What do you want to know exactly?" V-mon asked him, lost a little.

"What did that blonde chick used to do? Stuff like that" Davis helped V-mon up.

"Hmmm, She was gypsy...so she did all that weird stuff...and she danced...she was also into snowboarding and that stuff" V-mon told him as they walked to the kitchen, which was a lighter place, "Why do you wnat to know?"

Davis thought and then had a slight blush above his cheeks form, he turned away, keeping his kind of angry face.

V-mon blinked at his best friend's actions, "Davis? What was that?" He began to smirk uncontrolablly, "Is that a Blush I see?

"No" Davis snapped, Blush becoming more visible.

"Really..." V-mon had it all planed out in his head, "You know you could try to get her to show her human feelings..." V-mon's plan was begining to unfold in his mind, and he was under the influence of an uncontrolable smirk.

"V-mon" Davis began, "Sometimes you scare me...It makes me wonder what goes threw the mind of yours" Davis sighed heavily, Blush still there, "So what do I do?"

"I was hoping you'd ask" V-mon's smirk got big.

--------------------

"Night" Royal walked into the broken room.

"I told you never to come in when I'm practicing" Night barked, her blonde hair becoming visable In the dim lighting.

"How far have you gotten?" Royal asked, walking up to her.

"I've been able to change my hieght, eyes, mouth and, now, haircolor...What do you want?" Night turned back to her dark self and turned to Royal.

Royal bowed, "I believe Light is begining something that most of us aren't going to enjoy" Royal said, head still down.

Night sighed looking back out the window, "I know, but I do have to try to free us from this dark magic"

Royal didn't say a word, she bowed and walked back out.

-----------

"Ready?" V-mon asked Davis.

"Okay, I've been skateboarding and surfing...I've never really Snowboarded before" Davis looked back at V-mon.

"Oh come on, It's fun" Bubbles jumped on him.

"And if you keep jumping on him, he won't get going" Dark pulled Bubbles off of him.

"Ready now?" V-mon asked Davis.

"Okay, I have a complaint" Davis said.

"To late" V-mon pushed Davis off the mountian side.

Yes, they were on the side of V-mountian and Davis was snowboarding with a piece of wood.

"Davis, just like surfing and skateboarding!!!!!" V-mon yelled.

"I thought he wasn't good at them?" Bubbles asked them.

"But no one knows that" Dark and V-mon both said in usion.

---------leave nice comment------

shrimpeater: okay this chapter's slow...I know...but enjoy!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

shrimpeater: he's chapter five...don't think this is quick...I just want them to...I guess you'll have to wait, ENJOY!!!!!!

-----------------------

Davis was at the bottom of V-mountain, he had snowboarded five times...he was getting the hang of it...he just needed to learn to stop.

"What's wrong, Davis?" V-mon snowboarded up to him, stopping.

Davis popped his head out of the snow, "I wonder what's wrong, V-mon?" He asked sarcastically, "I'm sitting in a foot of snow and head first into it"

V-mon laughed at him, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon" V-mon helped him up and dusted him off.

He had his poncho thingy back on.

-------

Ken, Kari, Tk, Yolie, Cody and their Digimon were on the other side of the mountain. A set of doors was at the foot of it.

"Wait, what if we go in and never come out?" Yolie asked, worry in her voice.

"Relax okay," Ken told her, "We'll be fine"

"I'm glad we're done for the day" They heard Davis's voice come up behind them, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

They all blinked at him and then looked at the three V-mons standing next to him.

"Davis" Tk started, "You have a lot of explaining to do"

"So he does" They heard an icy voice.

Davis sighed heavily, "Why can't you chill, Night, There just friends of mine"

NightV-mon flew down from her chambers and landed in front of Davis, who didn't move, just glared at her as she came down.

"You have no right in my mountain to allow anyone in" Night growled at him.

"It's not YOUR mountain" Davis scowled at her, "It belongs to all the V-mon"

"Davis" V-mon got his attention from behind him, "You shouldn't have done that"

"And what makes you think it belongs to them?" She got in his face.

"Because they live here and YOU have NO right to control what they do" Davis became flustered angry and practically yelled, "SO NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY THEIR COMING IN!!!"

Davis stormed past her, practically pushing her.

"I DARE YOU TO COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU TWIRP" She yelled back.

Davis stopped in mid-step, he was walking threw the door when she said that.

"What... did...you JUST CALL ME?" Davis yelled at her, causing her to back up.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME" she yelled at him, they were now in each other's face. Davis wasn't wavering and Night was far from giving up.

---------

"Why did she leave again?" Ken asked Davis.

"Cause I won and she knows it" Davis huffed, scar on his face.

They were all inside the mountain and around a dinning table, bubbles was on the table, bandaging Davis's right cheek, which was slapped by NIghtV-mon, which left a bleeding scar.

"If that's the case, why are you bleeding?" Bubbles asked him, taking care of the wound.

"It's just a battle wound," He said, shrugging, "It's all good"

"This is a battle scar, nothing more" V-mon said, favoring Davis's side.

"So this is where you guys have been all this time?" Kari asked, "Nice place"

"Yea right" V-mon answered her, "not if you've lived here all your life"

"V-mon, you've become more mature in your human form...why is that?" Wormamon asked him.

V-mon shrugged, "I dunno..."

"Davis, you do know you've been gone a week right?" Yolie asked him.

He nodded.

"So why don't you come back to the real world?"

"Because I want to find this gypsy girl" Davis sighed.

"What's so special about her?" Cody asked him.

"She was transformed into a Digimon, Even though V-mon here hasn't told me the details yet but she really needs to get out of that form" Davis explained, swatting Bubbles away and sat back in his chair.

There was a moment of silence and then "I know how to turn her back to human"

They all looked in V-mon, Where little Bubbles sat on his lap, thinking.

"What did you say?" Davis practically jumped out of his seat.

"I know how to turn NightV-mon back into a human" she said.

"And how do you know?" both V-mon and Dark asked her in fusion.

"Well I over heard Mystery and Night talking one day and they said…"

------------

NightV-mon walked threw the horrible snowstorm, the Digimon around her hid from her cold stare.

She continued walking in that single direction until she came upon a large cave with decorative double doors.

She carefully knocked on the door.

"Hello NightV-mon" She heard a creepy female voice, "Master Piximon is waiting for you"

"Thank you, LadyDevimon" she walked past LadyDevimon and went threw the hallway and into a room with a bunch of candles and potions all over the place. A Piximon was floating around a pot, as soon as Night walked in he looked up.

"Welcome back Night" he smirked, "What do you need help with?"

"I came….because something's happening in me….I think it's Noah's being tugging at me" Night explained.

"Hmm….and you would like me to get rid of it then?" he asked.

"Yes, please" Night bowed.

"Well I can always…"

shrimpeater: this is the fifth chapter, hopefully it'll bring you back to read more, Leave a nice comment!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Shrimpeater: number six is here!!!!!

-----------------

Davis, Ken and Tk walked around the mountain outside on the clear side.

"So why is one side clear as day and the other has a blizzard?" Tk asked.

"I guess to scare Digimon when they come by" Davis explained.

"So they do everything on their own?" Ken asked, looking down at the black poncho he and Tk were given so they wouldn't freeze.

"Yea, and they paint everything and sculpt everything in their lair" Davis laughed.

"I see why you like it so much, You can do everything in there" Tk laughed, hitting Davis's back.

"Yea, It's cool" Davis nuged a little forward.

There was an silence between the three of them.

"Are you gonna try to do what Bubbles told you to do?" Ken asked him.

"I'll try...but you guys might have to get me out of more trouble after wards" He laughed looking out towards the horizon.

"Hey guys" V-mon ran up, "Night's back...and you guys aren't gonna believe this" He sounded happy yet worried.

"Good, time to finish the arguement" Davis gloated.

"After you see this, your not gonna want to finish the arguement" V-mon winked at his best friend, saying that this was gonna be good.

Davis raised a brow at him and they followed him in.

After they walked in and saw NightV-mon, she was smaller in stature and size...almost thier hieght.

"And what happend to you?" Davis asked her, sarcasticlly.

"Thats not the only thing" Kari broke in.

"It's not?" All three boys asked.

"Take a Look for yourself" she pointed to a couch in the other room, their laid a blonde headed girl (everything like in chapter 4) Just a little longer hair, and a bit taller...maybe two inches or so.

Davis's eyes widen, "Thats the Gypsy girl" He walked over to the other side of the couch and touched the side of her face, "Very much alive too, what happened Excactly?" He turned back to Night.

"I went to Piximon, he extracted her from me, so we are now seprate beings...but the curse is still apon us" she growled.

"Figured" Davis rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl, "Is she allowed to leave the Digital World?"

"Piximon didn't leave me any rules" Night sighed heavily, "So I guess she could"

Davis had a brilliant plan unfold into his head, he would take her back with him and try to bring her back to normal...what ever normal was.

"Why do you want to know?" Cody asked him.

"We're gonna take her back with us" Davis told them.

"WHAT?" Yolie practiclly jumped to him, "Davis, you can't just take her with us"

"And why not?" Davis asked defensivly.

"You just can't, What do you want to do with her anyways?" Yolie asked him, interigating him.

Davis rolled his eyes, "Why do you want to know? It doesn't concern you" He told her.

"You really scare me sometimes, Davis" Yolie sighed.

They then heard a mourn of pain, they looked back at the girl, she was tossing and turning, she then rubbed her eyes and looked up, staring at Davis with her shiney Green eyes.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" Davis asked her, smiling warmly.

She stared at him, kind of confused for a moment but then reached up with her hand and...

Slap the living daylights out of him.

"PERVERT" She got up and screemed, running around.

---after a few minutes-----

"Sorry about your bruse" the Blonde girl had a sort of english accent that was mixed with some modern voice in it, "If I would have known that you were helping, I wouldn't have hit you"

"I've been though worse" Davis chuckled rubbing his left cheek, _'My poor face today...'_ He sobed in his head.

Kari and Yolie had finally calmed the girl down and explained that they were all trying to help find a cure for the curse on the V-mons.

"I really am sorry for that, I can't help my bite is worse then my bark" she laughed, shyly.

"Miss, do you remember anything before you woke up here? Ken asked her.

"Nothing much...just a burning castle...V-mons...and Pixi-" she then stopped and became angry, "speaking of that turd, where is he? I'll tare him limb form limb if I ever find him agian" she was begining to get wond up, Kari and Yolie calmed her back down again.

They all looked back at Night, who just turned and walked away.

"Okay...do you remeber anything after that?" Ken asked, nervously.

"Waking up here...thats just about it" She told them.

Davis then turned to Ken, "I think we could help her out more if we weren't in the Digital world"

"For once your right" Ken thought, "We might have to take you out of the Digital world and back in the real one" Ken explained to her.

she thought for a moment, "That means I have to find something before we go"

They all stared at her confusingly.

She then took off, looking for something, which was a minimum of five minutes and came back with a black douffle bag, "I'm ready now" she smiled happily.

---------

"Welcome back you guys" Izzy said, as they stood up, dusting themselves off, "And who might this be?" He asked.

"She's..." Davis didn't answer, thats when they all realized that they had forgoten to ask her for her name.

"My name is Noah, Pleasure to meet you" she bowed.

As soon as they walked out of Izzy's house, It was really dark, most likely past nine and they began to wonder where she was going to stay.

"She's not going to stay with you guys" Yolie pointed to Davis.

"And why not?" Davis asked her, again defensive, V-mon had went back to normal as soon as they got back and he was now a DemiVeemon.

"Because You guys would-"

"I don't mind" Noah perked up happily.

"Wait a minute" Yolie halted the conversation, "Your not staying with any of them"

"Why do you like all of them?" Noah asked, smirking but sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"No" she said angerly.

"Fine then, you won't mind then would you" she told her as she walked up next to Davis, smiling at him.

Davis smiled back, and Demiveemon jumped over to Noah, hugging her.

Ken chuckled and went to Yolie, "It looks as if she got the best of you"

"Shut up" she snapped at him.

Noah and Davis walked ahead of the group, side by side.

"I wonder..." Kari started as a smile reached her lips.

"Wonder what?" Ken asked.

"Nothing...Just...nothing" she Took a left and walked away from them, "see you guys" she waved at them.

"Bye Kari" Noah waed happily to her.

"Hey Davis" Tk whispered to him, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yea" Davis answered, "I don't see why not" He then pulled on Noah's wrist, "Come on, this way"

"Okay" She nodded and followed him.

----Leave nice comment----

shrimpeater: awsome... go me!!!! please come back...Everything's gonna get turned upside-down for the digidestend!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

shrimpeater: chapter seven...wow...hope you enjoy this one!!!!!!

------------

Davis opened the door to his parents apartment (which would also be his too), "Hello?" He asked walking in, he flipped on a switch and looked around, "Okay come on" He whispered to Noah.

She still had Demiveemon on her shoulder and she walked in as Davis shut the door behind her.

"DAVIS!!!! IS THAT YOU?" He heard his mom from the Living room.

"Yea It's me" Davis called back.

He was then attacked by his mom, practiclly squeezed to death and losing oxygen quicly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN? I THOUGHT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A WEEK?" she yelled at him, continully hugging him.

"Umm...dear...Your going to kill him" His dad walked in and pryed Davis's mom off of him.

"Thanks Dad" He sighed in relief, "Okay, Noah, my parents...Mom, Dad, Noah" he introduced them.

"Hello and thank you for allowing me to enter your home" she bowed polietly.

His parents blinked a few times.

"Welcome" His mom became the hostess instently, "I'm so happy that your here"

"Davis" His Dad whispered to him, "Where did you find her? What a catch"

Davis became flustered and rolled his eyes, "Yea whatever...she's staying for a little while"

"Really?" His mom perked up, "I don't mind guests" She then turned back to Noah, "Do you need anything at all? Something to eat?"

"Well, I haven't had a bath in a while" Noah shrugged.

"A bath it is then" His mom practiclly jumped for joy as they left the two men.

"You know" His dad spoke up again, "You just made your mother happy"

"Yea I noticed" Davis sighed.

"Davish" Demiveemon spoke up, he was now sitting on his shoulder, "What about her bag?"

Davis looked back down at the bag sitting next to the front door, "Just leave it"

His mom came back, "Davis can I talk to you?"

"Sure" he sighed and sat on the couch In the Living room, "What about?"

"Davis, she's so adourable" His mom practiclly squeeled, "Where in the world did you meet her?"

"Not in this world" Davis sighed, "The Digital world"

"And why is she staying here?" His Dad asked him, sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Until we find her family, she'll be staying with us" Davis told them.

"I hope she comes to visit every so often after she leaves" His mom practiclly skipped to the kitchen, "Demiveemon, Hungry?"

"YESH" Demiveemon leapped over to her.

"yea, You made your mom happy" His dad laughed.

"Theres a first for everything" Davis shrugged.

--------

"Are you sure no one's used that room?" Noah asked Davis.

"After my sister left, we moved her stuff out and made a guest room out of it" He flipped on the light and showed her in.

Noah wore a bath towl that his mom gave her to use, she held her bag close to her.

The room was cream colored walls, a few brown dressers and the bed was cream as well with white pillows and sheets.

"Here yea go" Davis turned back to her, when he did she was crying, hands on her face, sobbing.

"Hey, Whats wrong now?" Davis had no idea of what to do...he had never dealt with a crying girl before.

"It's just that" she choked out, "you guys are so nice to me" she looked back up at him, "Why?"

"Just because" Davis shrugged, knowing that was a dumb thing to say, but what could he say?

"ummm...Do you need any help settling in?" He asked, trying to make her feel better...trying being the word of the moment.

"It's okay...you can go, I'll be okay" She wiped away her tears and put her bag down.

"Do you want a bedtime story?" Demiveemon asked, he was on Davis's shoulder.

"The only one who's gonna need a bedtime story is you" Davis rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Unless he wants to hear a story" she held out her hands to Demiveemon and he happily accepted by jumping into her arms, "Do you want to hear too?" she asked Davis, smiling warmly.

Davis felt a slight blush come on, "No thanks, night" He practiclly ran out of the room and shut the door...with a slam.

"Whats eating him?" she asked Demiveemon.

"Sometimes I don't know what goes threw his head" Demiveemon turned back to Noah, "Now the story"

"Fine, Fine" she sat on her bed, putting Demiveemon on the bed, "what kind of story would you like to hear?"

"I dunno, suprise meh" Demiveemon said, excited.

"Okay...how about the Digimon and their human partners that carry the Sinful crests?" she asked. (note from shrimpeater: You will see this again...this IS IMPORTANT!!!!!)

-------Next day, that morning-----

Davis awoke to the smell of something burning...

Wait...burning?

He shot up out of his bed as if he was on fire and ran out of his room and into the kitchen where the smell was emiting from.

He may have been in a T-shirt and boxers but who really cared what he was wearing if something was burning.

"Whats going on in here?" He asked, painting.

There stood Noah near the stove and Demiveemon on the table, laughing his ass off.

Noah was wearing her black bandanna, her black speggettii strap shirt, that seemed to be rolled up because it showed her stomach. She also was wearing a pear of jeans that...strangly looked like his, They were really baggy and she kept it there with a belt.

"What did you do?" Davis sighed, walking up to Noah.

"Your parents left early and I wanted to cook you guys something" Noah answered with out missing a beat.

He looked at the stove, their sat a burnt coffee pot and metal pot with...who really knows in it.

"Yea...let me guess...first try?" He asked, almost laughing.

"How'd you guess?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It was SO FUNNY, Davis...she was just getting to the good part" DemiVeemon continued laughing as hard as he could.

"I bet it was" He turned the stove off and removed the coffee pot away from the stove and then turned his attention to the mess in a pot.

"What is this?" He asked taking a sniff, he cringed, it smelled like rotten body parts.

"You know" she started, "I have no idea"

Davis sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Your not mad at me are you?" She became innocent and her eyes began to tear up.

Davis smiled a bit and sighed, "Nah...It is pretty funny though" He laughed at her.

"It's not funny" she complained waving her arms around.

Davis rolled his eyes again, all while laughing, "Let me make breakfast"

"You don't have to" Noah sat down at the table and Demiveemon sat up.

"Don't be modest, He's a great cook" Demiveemon told her.

"Really?" Noah whispered to Demiveemon as Davis got to work on breakfast, "He cooks?"

"Yea, he wants to own a noddle cart as a job" Demiveemon told her.

"That sounds like fun" she said happily, claping her hands once.

"You bet it's gonna be alot of fun" Davis jumped in, "And I'm gonna make it the best...It's gonna be the best in the world"

"How do you plan on starting?" Noah asked, not realizing that Davis had forgot to couculate all that in his head.

Davis took a few minutes to think that one over, as he made breakfast.

"You know what" Davis came back to the table as the scrambled eggs cooled, "I'm not sure and I am admitting that"

"It's okay, most people don't know how to start their lives" Noah encouraged him as he brought her a plate of scrambled eggs.

He put a plate of eggs in front of Demiveemon and he sat next to the head of the table, where Noah sat.

"Can't you put money into it?" Noah asked him.

"What money?" He asked her, shoving eggs in his mouth, "I don't have money to spend right now"

"I do" she perked up.

Davis and Demiveemon exchanged lost glances and then turned back to her.

"I do" she repeated, "In my bag, before I became a Digimon, I used to save money in my bag and leave it with the V-mon's" she explained, eating gracefully.

Davis blinked a few times, "Why would you give me money?"

"Because I have to pay for rent some how" she said, sighing at the end.

"No way are you paying us" Davis pointed at her sternly, "Forget it, I'm not taking it"

"But-"

"I said No" he told her again, huffing agian, stuffing his eggs in his mouth.

"Okay" she smiled inwardly and shed a tear.

"What now?" he asked, noting the tear.

"I'm just happy that you gladly give your home openly to a stranger" Noah smiled as a few more tears ran down her face.

"You don't have to be a stranger" Davis grined his goofy grin, "what do you like to do?"

Noah thought, "I like to play music, dance, sleep and draw" she smiled back to him.

He stuffed his mouth, "You play music? What music do you play?"

"The violin...but I'm probablly rusty at it" she giggled, rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm also into the gutair"

"Like rock music gutar?" he pushed his empty plate back and sat back in his chair until two of the legs were on the floor.

"Yea, something like that" she giggled again.

Davis liked her giggling, he thought it was sort of a cute attachement to her.

"I didn't know gypsy's knew about punk rock " Davis thought aloud.

"Gypsy's like alot of modern things, don't get us confused, we know what were doing" she giggled again.

A conversation started and took a few hours to talk threw, Demiveemon had fallen asleep on the table as Davis and Noah contemplated the universe.

"So..." Davis was at a run of words now...what could he say? "what...would you consider a perfect date?"

_'Good job Davis'_ he mentally slapped himself, _'Major hint bomb'_

"Well, I think it would have to be something like a perfect moment, the kind where you don't ever want it to end" she thought for a moment (oblivious to the fact that he was giving her a major hint bomb), "Maybe like a...Candle light dinner on some beach resturant and afterwards going walking on the beach" she clapsed her hands together and put it up to her cheek and had a blissful fangirl moment.

After a moment, she noticed Davis's large sweat drop on his head, "opps" she clapsed her mouth with her hands, "I'm sorry, Breakfast was great" She got up, bowed and walked back to her room.

"Wait" Davis called her again, "Are those my paints?"

"Your mom said I could wear them" she called back.

"And one more thing" he called back to her.

"What?" she peered herself around the coner.

"why don't you and I go on a date?" He asked in his most sincerest voice he could muster.

She raised a brow at him, "Alright...when?"

"How about Friday?" He asked.

"Okay, It's a date then" she turned back around and walked back to her room.

"And DON'T USE MY PANTS" He yelled at her.

-----Leave nice comment----

shrimpeater: now get prepared for the next 17 chapters with a whole lot of funny, unusual and romantic moments...that might be ruined...


	8. Chapter 8 the dates begin

shrimpeater: Welcome to chapter 8, the place where love and insainity begins...Please let me know if theres anything I can do to make your stay a little more homeyer

---------------------------------

Fall started today, Davis wasn't all excited for it, that ment school was getting closer..but their was something he was looking forward to.

It was now Friday...the day Davis promised Noah a date.

They were hanging out with the rest of the group today (before their date) and on days like this during the day, He was glad that others were around today of all days, It wouldn't seem aquared.

Noah, Kari and Yolie had walked away from the three guys.

So it was Just Davis, Tk and Ken.

Davis had a black T-shirt and a blue long sleeved shirt undernieth and jeans with black shoes.

Tk wore a Green long sleeved shirt with a white, open vest with jeans with white shoes.

And Ken wore a gray T-shirt with a black Jacket and jeans with gray shoes.

"So what are you planning For you-know-who?" Tk asked Davis, nudging him in the side with his elbow.

"Nothing for you to know" Davis said, angered.

"Relax Davis" Ken dropped in, "We were wondering, thats all"

"Well I'm not saying" Davis snapped at them.

----(and if your wondering about the Digimon...their at Davis's house, hanging out)-----

Noah, Kari and Yolie were walking around the mall, They left the guys in the food court and they went searching for clothes for Noah...so she would stop wearing Davis's pants.

Noah had her black bandanna on her head, she had her black spegettii strap shirt, a black hoddie over it (She bought it during the week) and Davis's jeans (again) and black shoes.

Kari wore a Pink turtle neck a white vest and tight jeans with white shoes.

And Yolie had her traditional red bandanna, a long sleeved magenta shirt with a long red scarf and jeans and black shoes.

"Is Davis really taking you out?" Yolie asked, almost astonished at Noah.

"Yes...Why?" Noah raised a brow, "Whats wrong with him?"

"Davis...is...well" Kari started, "I don't know how to put it"

Noah stared at them, really confused...She didn't notice anything wrong with him.

"Davis is just odd...okay odd's not the word, he's a..." Yolie was at lost of words.

Kari jumped in, "I just think that you could do better"

Noah blinked, "It's okay...it's just a date, you guys act like he has a disease" she then turned her attention to HotTopic, "And I have to find something to wear when I go on the date"

She took off to HotTopic, leaving Kari and Yolie to watch her leave.

"Actually" Yolie shook her head, "She and Davis might get along just fine"

Kari laughed as they watched Noah come back out with a large bag.

"Did you know that you can get anything at that place?" Noah giggled hystariclly to them.

------that night-----

Davis wasn't all fancy for a first date, he simply had a Movie and dinner...thats all he had planned...and he read somewhere that it was okay for a first date with a girl...something about something to talk about over dinner.

He couldn't remember. (shrimpeater: neither can I )

He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black jacket (he did not steal this from Ken), Jeans and black shoes.

He stared down at his googles in his hands, diciding weither to wear it or not.

"Just wear it" V-mon rolled his eyes, He had digivolve into his V-mon form during the week, "Why are you so nervious?"

"I don't know" Davis put on his googles, "she sometimes makes me choke up, yea know?"

"No I don't" V-mon shook his head, "and you didn't seem to choke up the other morning now did yea?" He asked sneakly.

"No, not really...It's just that" Davis sighed heavily, turning to his partner, "I don't want to screw it up with her"

"Like you did with countless other girls you've dated"

"Thank you Vee"

"And Kari"

"thank you again"

"and-"  
"Vee, please stop" Davis sighed, annoyed, "I'm going now"

"Okay Good luck" V-mon waved at him as he walked out of his room.

Davis walked out of his room and was attacked by his parents.

"Got everything?" His mom asked him, sounding Giddy.

"Mom, It's cool, I've got it" Davis said in a stressed sounding voice.

"You sure?" His dad asked him, "Sounds like your going to blow up any second"

"Nah, I'm good" Davis reasured them, "Is Noah outside yet?"

"She hasn't left her room yet..." His mom told him.

"I'll wait for her outside then" Davis walked out his front door and stood, leaning on the wall out side.

He was nervious, he didn't really know why...He never really acted like this when he went out on other dates, why should this one be any different?

He heard the door open and there stood Noah.

Her bandanna was missing and her hair hung in a flowy kind of way. She wore a Red shirt, black (tight) jacket, a black skirt that was a few centimeters off from the end of her fingers and boots that started at the knee. The boots made her a little taller, but still alot shorter than Davis. (The top of her head reached his eyes, normally she's to his chin...shows how short she is)

"Hi" Davis wanted to turn around and hit his head into the wall, he felt like such an idiot when she walked out.

"Hey, Ready?" she smiled warmly to him.

_'Better go ahead and make a fool of myself now'_ He sighed and said, "Right this way" He showed her to his car, they got in and left.

After a few minutes of silence, Noah spoke up.

"So where are we going?" she asked him.

"Dinner and a movie...if you have that illness where you read things backwards" he told her.

She giggled, That giggle made him feel less Nervious.

"What are we going to watch?" She asked.

Davis blinked, "I was actually gonna let you dicide" he said, pulling into the parking lot of the Cinima.

Noah sighed in relief, "I haven't been to a movie in so long" she smiled, "It's good to get a taste of lifes intence action in two short hours"

"You just know how to turn everything into a proverb, Don't you?" He asked, jokingly, pulling into a spot.

"It's not a proverb" She sighed happily, "It's more like a list of things in life that you look back on and they don't make that big of a difference" she smiled.

"You did it again" He turned off the car.

---After an hour and a half of people with annoying kids and a popcorn war between Davis and Noah----

"That was awsome" Noah streched, "We have to do this again" she smiled, bringing her arms down.

"Next time, lets try not to get into an argument with the kid behind us" Davis smiled back at her.

They still had some popcorn in their hair, but they didn't care who was staring.

"He was pushing me and I was sick of it" she folded her arms over her chest, childishly.

Davis Chuckled, seeing Noah like this was funny, they both acted like kids at times but had a sence of adult-ness in the middle of it.(shrimpeater: please let us know if you find it)

"So whats for dinner?" She asked him, smilling.

"Nothing special" he shrugged, "Just down the street so we don't have to move the car" He shrugged.

So they walked accross the street to a little resturant (Pick one...some think Like TGIFridays) and sat in a booth.

After ordering, Davis began their conversation.

"What did you think of the movie?" He asked.

"It's okay"

"Just okay?"

"It didn't have enough action..."

"I say when theres nothing that goes boom, It ain't a movie" Davis shrugged.

"I believe you" Noah forced the idea by slapping her hand on the table...really hard, "Oww..."

Davis Chuckled again and it turned into laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" She asked, eyeing him.

"No, I'm laughing with you" he tried to persuade her...Didn't really work.

"Uh huh" she nodded, rolling her eyes, "and I'm micky mouse"

"holy crap I'm dating a mouse" Davis said, shocked...or at least playing it.

"Very Funny, Ha, ha, ha" she mocked.

"See your laughing" Davis pointed out.

"SO? It wasn't real" Noah rolled her eyes, almost chuckling under her breath.

"Then whats that?" He pointed to her, smirking.

"Okay, Fine I'm laughing" she gave in and giggled cutely.

_'YES!!! Score one for me!!!'_ Davis yelled in his head.

"I think your cute when you giggle" Davis smiled warmly to her, making eye contact.

Noah, for the first time, truely blushed, "Thanks...I guess"

Davis smiled warmly again, he accompleshed what he had been dreading all night...her blush.

He let out a sigh of relief as the waitress came back with thier food and they began to eat happily, making comments and making it worth their while.

At the End of the meal, Davis paid and they left, still talking about everything, proverbs about life, Digimon, what ever came to their minds first.

When they arrived home, His parents were in bed so they didn't need to hear everything, they quieted down and Davis walked her to her door (this is so dumb)

"It was great" Noah told him.

"Yea, I Had fun" Davis nodded, kind of shy again.

"Well...Goodnight" Noah reached over and Kissed Davis on his left cheek.

Now was Davis's turn to go red in the face.

She walked in her room and shut the door behind her.

Davis felt like he had just won a soccer game agenst some unbeatable team. He went to his room and shut the door, Getting V-mon's attention.

"Great, your back, how'd it go?" V-mon asked as Davis removed his jacket and put it on the back of his chair in front of his computer.

"It went great Vee" Davis laid on his bed, V-mon beside him, he was staring at the roof, "besides the minor fact that we got into an arguement with a nine-year-old and got Popcorn in our hair"

"I can tell" V-mon shook his head, "Izzy called for you, he wants us to work tommorow too"

"Okay, he told us where right?" He asked.

"Yea" V-mon held up a paper with the coordanints on it.

"Thanks dude" Davis nodded and put the paper near his computer and slowly drifted to sleep.

----Leave nice comment-----

shrimpeater: Thank you for visiting Chapter 8, if you enjoyed your stay, please leave a inspireing message on the review, If not, don't bother. Thank you and come again -waves-


	9. Chapter 9 the rooftop

shrimpeater: welcome to Chapter nine, the place where love and insainity continues...Please let me know if theres anything I can do to make your stay a little more homeyer

-------------

Sunset was begining to decend apon in this city of lights.

Davis came home, Veemon ahead of him, as he shut the door.

"Note to self" Veemon started, "Never lift a square boulder"

Davis laughed at his friend, locking the front door, "I agree"

"Welcome back home" They heard Davis's mom.

"Hey mom" Davis walked into the kitchen, Where his mom was working on dinner, "wheres Dad? Wheres Noah?"

"Your father is still at work" She looked up, "Noah called me before you came in, she's coming back right now"

"From Where?"

"The mall, she was with Kari and Yolie"

Davis sighed, It was only a few days after their first date and she was getting settled in...Her room was already decorated the way she liked it and even changed the covering on the bed. the walls were staying the same color, but she changed her room to have a black and green theme.

"Awsome..." He sighed, "I've had a rough day..so I'm going to the roof okay?" he told her.

"Okay" his mom told him as he walked out the front door.

Davis walked into the elivator and pushed the button for the roof. As it went up, he waited paciently, blank faced and very bored.

_'I forgot why Izzy continues to pay me for his heavy lifting...it's not like he's moving it to his room or something'_ Davis sighed heavily as it stopped on the roof. He walked out, _'Why does he need all that anyway? thats it...no more thinking for me'_ He walked over to the edge of the building and sat on the block railing that kept others from falling and watched the sunset.

-------a few minutes later--------

"Hey I'm back" Noah walked in with a few bags, "HI Mrs Motomiya, how are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing just fine" she replyed as Noah walked to her room and put her bags down, "Is Davis around?" she asked her, walking back into the living room.

"Yes, he went to the roof to 'relax" she stressed on the word 'relaxed'.

"Oh? he did, did He?" she thought for a moment and then smiled, "I'll go see him then" she then ran out the front door and walked over to the elevator to the apartment building.

She went in and pressed the button for the top floor. She waited paciently, recalling the whole day. Shopping was fun, but when you have people around you that you can annoy, it's better. Noah has a bad habbit for angering people, Yolie and Kari were her favorite people to annoy. She recalled one incident where she had kicked a random guy and Yolie was blamed for it. She giggled as the elivator opened and she walked on the roof, finding Davis sitting on the ledge, all lonely and stuff.

She smiled as she walked up.

She had been waiting all day to see him, After having fun, she just wanted to kick back and hang with Davis for a while.

She wrapped her hands over his eyes, suprising him, she then whispered in his ear, slyly, "guess who?"

Davis chuckled and then smiled, "Hi Noah" she released the grip over his eyes and sat next to him.

"How was your day?" She asked him.

"Tiring...yours?" he asked, sighing.

"It was fun" she chimed, "I got to annoy a whole bunch of people today"

"Besides Kari and Yolie huh?" he asked, she nodded, "Lucky you"

"Awww...whats the matter?" Noah asked, scooting closer to him, smiling warmly.

"I don't know...it's just..." Davis sighed, "Somethings been bugging me, thats all" he shrugged.

"What's been eatin' at cha?" she asked, her english accent comming out.

Davis chuckled at her, her voice was so weird sounding sometimes.

"It's nothing" he sighed.

All became quiet between the two souls in a large world of strangers. Davis looked out, the sun was practiclly down, he half-smiled and shut his eyes. He then felt something touch his arm, he snapped his eyes open and looked to his left, Noah had put her head on his shoulder. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks, and then his mind split in two about what to do next.

He finally gave in and slowly wrapped his arm around her, so his left hand could touch her left shoulder.

Noah smiled and blushed lightly, leaning into his side. He was warm and strong, she felt safe...something she hasn't felt for a while.

Davis began humming some random tune, obveously rock, cause he was tapping his foot on the wall.

She didn't mind, she listned to the tune and began to daydream.

Davis looked over at her, while he was humming, and noticed that she was really staring into the night sky.

She, instinctevly, wrapped her arms around him, as if she was hidding from something, this made him blush even more. He calmed him self by exhaling. Nothing could be more perfect right now.

"Ummm Excuase me" Noah and Davis both paniced, both falling backwards on to the pavement of the roof, both looked ahead of them and there stood Veemon, Wormmon and Ken.

Perfection...gone.

"Oh...Hi guys" Davis got up and helped Noah up, "Whats up?"

Ken raised a brow at them, "You worry me, Motomiya" Ken sighed.

Davis was confused by the comment, Noah scowled at Ken, Ken scowled back.

"Well Jeez" she threw her hands in the air, "I'll leave, I can tell when I'm not wanted" she stormed into the elivator.

Davis sighed and turned to Ken, "What was that for?" he asked his friend.

"I'm sorry Davis, I don't trust her, Unlike you and the girls" Ken rolled his eyes.

"Just give her a chance, I'm sure she'll come around" Davis encoruaged, "Now whats up?"

"Excatly that" Ken snapped, "she's very distant and it's very disturbing" Ken sighed.

"What can we do? It's not her fault that she's distant" Davis told him.

"So who's to blame?" Ken asked, raised brow again, "Cody, Tk and I believe that she remebers everything, from turning into a digimon to becoming human again"

"Okay...what does that have anything to do with your judgement?" Davis asked, sounding smart, which took Ken a little by suprise.

"Everything" Ken sounded exsaperated, "She's lying to us in our faces and she's good at it"

"Is it because she's a Gypsy?" Davis asked, unemotional.

"That has nothing to do with it" Ken sighed angerly.

"Whats the problem then?" Davis snapped at him, "She's done nothing to harm any of us, why are you thinking differently?" He asked, lowering his voice.

Ken sighed, "I Don't know" Ken then thought of something, "Is this what you did when you guys saved me?"

Davis thought back, "Yea, Cody was the one who didn't like you on the team, but he finally came around after you warmed up to us...That's it" Davis snapped his fingers.

Ken was now officially lost...which was abnormal, but when it comes to Davis, whats normal?

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked him.

"We need a get-to-gether before school starts...I've got it, We'll go to the mall, we need a little time off anyway" Davis nodded, "Sound good?"

Ken thought, it would allow them to see Noah on a normal day...well what ever normal was.

"Okay fine, I'll ask the girls when their free next and you do the same for Tk and Cody" Ken told him.

"Understood Captin" Davis saluted him and walked into the elevatior, "going down?"

Ken shook his head and walked into the elivator, the two digimon following.

--------------Leave a nice comment------------------

shrimpeater:Thank you for visiting Chapter 9, if you enjoyed your stay, please leave a inspireing message on the review, If not, don't bother. Thank you and come again -waves-


	10. Chapter 10 the mall spree

shrimpeater: welcome to Chapter nine, the place where love and insainity continues...Please let me know if theres anything I can do to make your stay a little more homeyer

-------------

Chapter 10- the mall

------------

"So" Noah asked, looking around in Davis's car, "Where are we going?"

Noah was wearing a tight white T-shirt that had a black logo on it and Davis's jeans (again) and teenie-shoes

"We're meeting up with the group" Davis told her.

Davis wore a white long sleeve shirt with a blue one on top, jeans and teenie-shoes.

He heard a annoyed sigh come from the blonde girl.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked, stopping at a red light.

"I'm okay with you, Kari and Yolie...but the other three hate me...I don't understand why" she snapped, annoyed, "What have I ever done to them?" she pouted, childishly.

"I don't know..." Davis shrugged, driving onward, "I can understand why Ken doesn't want you on the team...Cody and Tk I'm not sure about"

"What's Ken's reason?" She asked, her green eyes pondering.

"I think he can't grasp the idea that he was once in your shoes" Davis said, almost frowning.

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"You remeber when I told you that you were an evil digimon?"

Noah nodded, "Uh-huh"

"He was evil at one time too" Davis explained, "I'll tell you the story later"

"Okay" she spoke up, her green eyes looking down

Davis parked his car in the parking lot of the mall, all was scilent for the moment.

"I still don't understaind" she scowled, "And I want to know" She got out of the car and slammed the door.

"That went well" Davis reached for his cell phone and called Ken.

"Hello?" he heard Ken's voice on the other side of the line.

"It's me, we're here...where are yea?" He asked Ken.

"We're all in the food court" Ken told him.

"Awsome, see you there" Davis hung up and got out of his car.

Noah was leaning on the side of the car, waiting for him, "Where are they?" she asked impaciently.

"Come on, there in the food court" Davis told her, "Can you calm down just a bit?"

She eyed him, "Fine...but they can't judge me first"

Davis sighed, "I'll let them know"

-------

Davis and Noah met up with the rest of the crew. They were all sitting around a table.

"Hiyea guys" Naoh ran up to them, attacking Kari and Yolie in a glomp.

"Hey guys" Davis waved, walking up.

"We've been waiting forever" Tk snapped at Davis, "Where have you been?"

"It's not my fault, too many red lights in this part of the city" Davis told him, folding his arms.

"It was my fault" Noah spoke up to Tk, she had walked over to them, "I took to long in front of the merror" she shrugged.

Tk stared at her, at first, he was lost but regained regular conciousness, "My bad" he shrugged.

"No problems here" she giggled and then walked back to Kari and Yolie.

Tk turned to Davis, "thats it, I envy you"

Davis raised a brow at Tk, "What? aren't you dating Kari? why do you envy me?"

"Have you seen a girl like that before?" Tk asked him.

Davis turned to the girls and stared at Noah for a moment, he admitted, she was very pretty and had a good personality, but he was honestly confused.

"I'm lost" Davis stared back at Tk.

Tk sighed heavily, holding his forehead, "she took up for you, she knew it was your fault, but if she covers for you, you won't get in trouble and she takes the blame...see?"

"And why do you envy that?" Davis asked, still lost.

"Most girls wouldn't stand up for thier man, if they get in trouble, they get in trouble" Tk shrugged, "She's okay in my book"

"Just like that?" Cody snapped at him.

"Traitor" Ken accused of Tk.

"Hey guys, chill out" Davis waved his hands at them, "No need to get on to people about changing their mind"

Ken and Cody rolled their eyes.

Davis thought for a moment, watching them, "Cody, why don't you like her?"  
Cody scowled, "Because I don't, something tells me she's lying, she's not on our side"

"Ken" Davis got his attention, "What about you?"

"She's hiding something from us, she's not telling us the whole story and I'm waiting for her to crack" he explained.

"Is it because you wish that you could forget your memories about being the Digimon Emperor?" Davis asked in such a serious way that it seemed abnormal to his character, "The same way she forgot that part of her is still an evil digimon?"

They guys stared at him as if he had finally lost it, until Davis smiled again, "Because it seems like it would be that problem" he told them happily.

They sighed in relief, they thought Davis really did lose it...if he had anything in the first place.

"I never said that" Ken sneered, "I would never think that"

"Right, and I was born yesterday" Davis rolled his eyes, "Come on you guys, please try" He urged.

Ken and Cody remained quiet.

"Fine" Ken spoke up first, "I'll give her a chance, but don't think I'll believe her"

"Traitor" Cody accused of Ken as Ken sneered.

-------

"Dang it" Yolie screemed at the game in front of her as Kari and Noah watched her over her shoulders.

"Ouch, that had to hurt" Noah cringed, Yolie just died on a video game.

"Okay, I'm done" Tk came back from a video game as Davis and Ken walked back to them.

"We're done, I can't DDR anymore" Davis complained.

"Your so out of shape" Ken told him, "No summers for you" Ken eyed Davis, making him jump.

"I'm not" Noah spoke up, "I have one more thing to do" she walked over to the kareoke machine.

"Whats she doing?" Cody asked as he walked over to see what was going on.

"She's gonna sing" Kari told him.

"Nows the time we leave and pretend we don't know her" Ken was urging everyone to leave.

She finally turned back to everyone and picked up the microphone, "Kari, Yolie, Join me?" she asked happily.

Yolie and Kari looked at each other and then nodded, They went on the small stage and grabbed Microphones of their own as the music began.

(I'm just a sucker for these songs, I love Mermaid Melody songs, so this is it: KOUDO. Enjoy, and another thing, Kari sounds like Hannon, Yolie sounds like Lina and Noah sounds like Luchia, when they sing at lease )

Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni  
Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni  
Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau

Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku  
Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku  
Ima koso, ima koso

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY  
Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga  
Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai

Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku  
Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku  
Ima koso, ima koso

Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni  
Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de  
Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE  
Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni

Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY  
Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni  
Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de  
Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE  
Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni  
Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni

When they were done, a crowd had gathered and they all applauded them, the three girls bowed embarisingly and got off the stage.

"I'm done now" Noah smiled to them, "How was it?"

"Your just full of suprises aren't you?" Cody shrugged, "thats it, she's got my vote" he told Davis.

"Are you kidding me?" Ken felt alone on the playing field.

"Nope" Cody told him as they all walked out.  
--------  
On the way home, Davis told Noah Ken's story about being the Digimon Emporer and being manipulated.

Noah began to think of things that she could do to help him trust her.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Noah asked as they pulled up into the parking area of their building.

"Sure, need anything?" Davis asked her.

"Nope, I just need to talk to him alone" she told him.

Davis nodded and they both got out of the car, Davis got into the elivator and went up to his floor.

Noah found Ken's number and called his phone.

"Hello?" Ken's voice came over the phone after the second ring.

"Hi Ken, It's Noah" Noah inhailed, "I'm sorry you can't forget what you've done...I know you've been making up for it, and I wish I could give you the memory gap...but Its impossible" she had tears coming down her face.

Ken listened to Noah, "It's nothing to cry over, It's done" he told her.

"But you still think about it, people always do" Noah choked out.

"It's nothing to worry about" Ken told her again.

"Can I at lease be sad for you?"

Ken was struck with utter confusion at the request, "I guess you could...I don't see why" he mummbled.

"Because everyone needs to forget the past sometimes, and the way to do it is to tell someone and get it off your chest" she told him, still crying.

Ken smiled as he listened to Noah crying, he had sympathy for the girl, and sighed, "Thank you, Noah" he whispered.

------Leave nice comment-------

shrimpeater: Thank you for visiting Chapter 10, if you enjoyed your stay, please leave a inspireing message on the review, If not, don't bother. Thank you and come again -waves-


	11. Chapter 11 theme parks

shrimpeater: welcome to Chapter 11, the place where love and insanity continues...Please let me know if theres anything I can do to make your stay a little more homeyer

--------------------

The theme park (pick one)

--------------------

A bell rang in side a building, letting all of it's students know it was time to get in before the next bell. It was almost 8 O'clock and things were already picking up in speed to the school day. Davis sat down, Kari was not to far away and Tk was on the other side of them.

Davis was wearing his green and white uniform, with khaki pants. Davis already didn't like school, it was only the first few minutes and he didn't' like it, he really couldn't care less, there could be other things he could be doing than this.

The second bell rang in his ears, startling him. Noah said that she was going to be late for the first day. So he was waiting silently.

"I want to welcome everyone to History" the Old teacher said in his annoying voice as a Blond beauty walked in, she was wearing the Green uniform (as was every other girl) and she had green eyes. In her hair was a jade comb with a green rose.

"and this is your new classmate Noah Christiansen" the teacher told them as the girl turned to the rest of them and bowed respectively, "Please be nice to her"

"Nice to meet you all" she smiled, happily.

Davis's day got better after she walked in, he waved and she waved back. Both Kari and Tk gave each other odd looks as Noah sat near by Davis, who was smiling at her...and she was smiling back.

-----a little later-------

"What was all that about?" Tk asked Davis, they were in Weight Lifting and Tk was spotting for Davis.

"What was What?" Davis asked as he pushed the bar with the weights all on it up to put it back on the holder.

"The smiling fest with Noah...what was that about?" Tk asked again as Davis got up.

"This morning? Nothing that big...why?" Davis asked.

"Cause you guys kept smiling at each other...Is something going on that we don't know?" he eyed him, suspiciously.

"Nothing out of the usual" Davis shrugged.

"And whats the usual?"

"Playing video games and talking about music and soccer" he shrugged as a kid came up to them.

"Motomaya, coach wants you" he told Davis, panting.

"Sure" Davis shrugged and walked to the Coach's office, "Yes sir?"

"Motomaya, Good to see you, Had a good summer I take it?" the coach was a fairly young man, who was still energetic about his sports and keeping in touch with 'his boys'.

"Lots has happened over the Summer, Coach" Davis shrugged.

"Hopefully not your love of soccer" Coach eyed him.

"Of course not, Coach, I'd be an idiot if I did" he told him, proudly.

"Thats the Spirit, Motomaya, I plan to see you on the field this year then?" The coach asked him.

"Yes Sir" Davis nodded.

"Good, go ahead and get into shape" He told Davis, Davis bowed and walked out.

--------Else where-------

"I didn't realize you and Davis were close" Kari told Noah, Noah had just told her that she and Davis spent most of the time playing video games, and talking about music and soccer.

"Yea, I know, but it's not that big of a shocker" Noah shrugged.

They were sitting in Drama class, they were in the Auditorium with a bunch of other class mates, They were 'supposed' to be listening to the teacher quote from 'Hamlet'.

"What do you two plan on doing now?" Kari asked, "Are you two together?"  
"Not really" Noah shrugged, "we just hang out more than most" she giggled.

Kari stared oddly, "right"

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come to a theme park this weekend? Yolie is taking Ken, and I invited Davis and Tk, do you want to come?" she asked Kari.

"Absolutely" Kari chimed, "I'd love to go with my best friends in the whole world"

-------The next few days were pretty quick and they finally got to go to the theme park (pick one)----

"This is awsome right?" Noah asked as they walked in, Noah paid for all of them to get in and they were planing to separate and meet up for lunch later. Davis, Noah and Veemon all walked to every roller coaster in that park.

After 20 of them...

"Lets do it again" Veemon chimed happily, He was on Noah's back.

"Yea, Lets do it again" Davis threw his fist in the air.

"Maybe later" Noah said, she was sweating, it was abnormal of her.

"Whats wrong?" Davis asked her as Veemon jumped off of her back.

"Its nothing...I think" she held her head, "I just feel light headed"

Davis stared and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"I'm fine...really..." she finally rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't say anything" he Whispered as they walked along.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her eyes closed, and her eye brows narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked her, looking down at her.

"Make him go away" she screamed, holding her head, before falling.

Davis caught her before she hit the ground, "Something's really wrong" Davis looked over at Veemon, "go find security, we need an ambulance"

Veemon nodded and ran off.

Davis got on his phone and called Ken.

---------

Noah slowly lifted her eyes, looking up into the light, she raised her hand to shade her eyes and looked forward.

"Hello sleeping beauty" she heard Davis's voice. She looked ahead and Davis was standing near the edge of the bed she was laying in.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The hospital...You passed out" Davis walked over and leaned on the railing at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she apologized, she felt like a flake.

"No worries" he told her, "I just want to know why. Doctors said you were fine, so they couldn't figure it out"

Noah frowned before answering, "It was Piximon, sometimes he calls on me to come back to the Digital world...I don't know when he does or why but..." she tells him, tears beginning to fall.

"Hey, don't cry, It's not your fault" Davis told her, walking over to her and touching her shoulders gently, "Theres nothing to cry over" He smiled.

She smiled at him, "But he did call and I don't know why" she fisted up her hand and brought it to her chest.

"No reason to worry" Davis smiled at her, making her feel better.

But she frowned, "I remembered something from being NightVeemon" she whispered, "I remember a dark, torn room...in the mountain...a green Veemon laying on the ground...and someone walking in..." she looked over at him and touched his cheek, "It was you" (chapter 3)

Davis touched her hand on his cheek, "What happened?"

"I don't remember that...but the girl on the ground...was my Digimon partner...Envy the Green Veemon" she told him.

Davis nodded, "Envy? why was her name Envy?" he asked.

"She Envied Light" Noah told him, "She wanted to be the one in the hole with the digiegg of Courage...where Pure put him" Noah nodded.

Davis thought, "It makes sense now" Davis looked at her, "Are you feeling better?" he smiled.

"Much better" she smiled back.

"Lets get you checked out then" Davis grabbed her hand and helped her up.

-----Leave nice comment------

shrimpeater: Thank you for visiting Chapter 11, if you enjoyed your stay, please leave a inspiring message on the review, If not, don't bother. Thank you and come again -waves-


	12. Chapter 12 dinner in the digitalworld

shrimpeater: welcome to Chapter 12, the place where love and insanity continues...Please let me know if theres anything I can do to make your stay a little more homeyer

--------------------

Picnic under the stars

--------------------

It was a Saturday in the town of Lights. It was mid-day, Noah was in the kitchen with Mrs Motomaya.

Noah was still in her pajamas (which was a spaghetti strap top and a pair of short...preferably Davis's boxers...don't ask)

"I can't wait" Noah giggled as She and Mrs Motomaya finished the dinner they had just made...well Noah made it, and Mrs Motomaya just told her what to do. (You know, Noah's a horrible cook)

"I hope he likes it" Mrs Motomaya smiled, "speaking of him, where is Davis?" she pondered.

"He's working with Izzy and Ken in the Digital world today" Noah told her.

"Oh...thats why your taking him dinner" she said thoughtfully, "makes sense now"

Noah nodded and returned to Tying the package together, she knew they were gonna love it.

--------

Davis, Veemon, Izzy, and Ken were in the Digital World, exploring once again.

"I can't wait till this is over" Davis sighed. Davis had his traditional White T-shirt and blue jean boy shorts and goggles, he had blue armbands and his sleeves rolled up and blue shoes.

"Why us?" Izzy asked aloud as Ken laughed.

Veemon looked around, something was strange about this piece of land, a certain...feeling to it. It looked like a meadow with a mountain in the distance. The meadow didn't feel like it should, it was a making him shake...something was weird about this place, making him hate it.

Davis noticed his best friend was a little dazed and shivering.

"Veemon" Davis got Veemon's attention, "Whats up?"

Veemon looked up and shrugged, "I dunno...it's just a bad feeling"

Davis raised a brow at him and looked back at the meadow, "Whats wrong with it?"

"It's just a bad feeling" he shrugged, "it's almost like it's...breathing..." he whispered.

Davis raised a brow at him.

Ken and Izzy were ahead of them as they walked. Davis and Veemon were behind them.

Davis and Veemon felt the earth under them fall, They yelled as they fell, Ken and Izzy had turned around to watch them fall in horror.

Davis blacked out before opening his eyes again.

When he did, a Blue Haired, blue eared, yellow V-ed human was staring down at him.

"Tell me Davis, what hurts?" Humanoid Veemon asked as Davis sat up.

"Everything but my earlobes, What happened to you?" Davis asked him, "I thought you could only change into your humanoid form in V-mountain?"

"So did I" Veemon helped his partner up, "I don't know what happened, I just did" He shrugged.

"Lets find a way out of this cave" Davis grabbed his D-3, "Can you Digivolve in this form?"

"No, only into my sinful form" Veemon explained as they began to walk forward.

"Sinful form? Whats that?"

"You know what the seven deadly sins are right?"

"Um...well...I know something...why?"

"There are seven crests with the seven deadly sins on them...Seven digimon that are already chosen by the crest can Digivolve in their humanoid form"

"So other Digimon can become Human-like too, Right?"

"Yea something like that"

They finally walked into a bigger room of the cave. This part of the cave was more like a tomb, a large circular tomb in the middle and two large statues looking down at them, both were humanoid Veemon's, but one was light the other was dark, one looked pleasant and happy, the other looked like it was ready to kill someone.

They walked in as someone lit a flame to a candle and began to pray to the Light veemon. It was a green haired girl, her hair was scraggly and unclean. She had a black tank top that showed her stomach and a black mini skirt with Green outlining. She had green gloves that started at her shoulders and green clawed feet and hands. She had a green Veemon tail and spikes on her back.

Veemon (light) realized who she was and walked to her, "Envy?" he asked aloud.

She immediately turned around, she had a yellow V on her forehead and yellow triangles under her eyes, she also had red eyes.

"Light? Is that you?" she turned around completely. Her skin was toned perfectly and her body was defiantly shaped.

"Do you guys know each other?" Davis asked, confused.

"I don't believe it" Envy began to tear up, "what happened to the Digiegg of Courage? Why are you out?" She asked, crying.

"You act like your not happy to see me" Veemon pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

"I am Happy to see you, I didn't expect for you to be awake after so long" she walked over to him and hugged him. (okay I'm lying, glomped him)

Davis was now feeling ignored, "Hell-o? who is that, Veemon?" Davis asked, cutting in.

"Davis, this is the Green Veemon, Envy, My sister and mate" Veemon told him, a little shy about it too.

"Wow, sister and mate...isn't that insets or something?" he asked, all weirded out, shivering, goose bumbs all over his body.

"I guess you could say that" Envy spoke up, still hugging him, "But we have to keep the family line going you know" she giggled, "Like the gods in Greek myths"

"You still haven't lost your touch have you?" Veemon asked her, looking down at her.

"Not at all" she giggled, then turned to Davis, letting go of Veemon, "You were the one who was in V-mountain not to long ago, going threw NightVeemon's stuff right?"

Davis thought back, he remembered the dark room and everything about it...he then remembered a green haired girl on the ground.

"Wait a minute" Davis raised his hands up, stopping everything, "You were the one who was on the floor, asleep, in NightVeemon's room right?" he asked, pointing at her.

"Yes, I was the one who called you in" she smiled to him, "It's nice to finally meet the Digi-Destened who will save the Veemon's" she smiled.

"Save the Veemon's...how do we do that?" Davis asked her.

"Take care of Noah, Noah is a part of our curse...both curses" she mumbled the last part.

Davis perked up, "Two curses? Veemon..." he stared at his partner, angered he wasn't told, "You have some explaining to do" he said in a Spanish accent and shaking a mad index finger at Veemon.

"Don't look at me, the second curse is a family problem" he waved his hands at Davis and then turned to Envy, "Do you mind?"  
"Sorry Light, I thought he needed to know" Envy soured.

Davis raised a brow, "Whats the second curse?"

Veemon sighed, "The second curse is a family problem, before the Humanoid digimon problem..." Veemon was staring at the floor, angered, "We don't know how it happened but every generation of Veemon have either a dark or a light Veemon"

"What decides it?" Davis asked.

"We don't know, it happens and it switches every time one dies" Envy continued, "After our conflict with Piximon, Our light Veemon, Pure, was killed after she hid Veemon in his hole...but that wasn't before the Dark digiegg appeared" she soured again, turning to the two statues.

"Wait, how did the dark one come if the Light one was still there?" Davis asked.

"We don't know, all we know is that we were the ones who bore it and Lost it all at the same time" Envy cried out, literally cry out.

Veemon walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she then whipped around and glomped him again, crying in his chest.

"So the Dark digiegg was yours?" Davis thought aloud, "What happened after that?"

"Piximon took it, we don't know what happened to it" Veemon answered.

"You can remember that day?" Envy looked up at him curiously.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember that at least" Veemon shrugged.

Davis lowered his gaze to the floor, he was pulled into something that he had no control over, Fate had put him there and he figured since he was here, he would do something.

"I say we take over Piximon's lair" Davis told them, making them stare at him, "And find that Egg"

"It's not that simple" Envy told him, "Piximon's lair is hidden, only reveling itself whenever it's needed"

Davis pouted childishly.

Then a series of beeps went off that scared all of them. Davis took out his D-3 and checked his mail, it was from Noah, reading: **I'm here...where are you? Is this your version of hide-and-seek?**

Davis remembered his date with Noah, "Oh crap, I forgot, she was coming today"

"Noah? She's alive?" Envy began to think, "No wonder I'm awake..."

"Wow, looks like you're not the only one that woke up" Veemon boinked her head.

"Will you take me to her?" Envy asked, "Take me back to Noah?"

"Depends" Davis spoke up, "Do you know the way out of this cave?"

Envy nodded, "It's this way" she walked toward the statues. There was a hole in between the statues that you wouldn't notice if you looked once. They all walked till they saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Davis, becoming eager and happy ran out and...

Ran right into Noah, they fell away from the cave and landed on the ground, Davis above Noah.

Davis finally opened his eyes, and was staring into Noah's green eyes, she had turned pink and he felt his checks do the same, Their noses were touching and his knees were on both sides of her, as was his hands.

"I know you want to be close, but this is kind of being a little to literal" she giggled it off.

He jumped up, away from her, "I'm sorry" he got off of her and helped her up.

"What took you guys so long?" Noah asked as the two Veemon's (in their Veemon form) came down.

"Looks like you guys changed back" Davis noticed.

"Yea, It seems the cave has the same ere feeling as V-Mountain" Veemon told him.

"Hi Veemon" Noah smiled and watched the green Veemon come down, "Is...is that...?" she mumbled on her words.

"It's Envy, Noah" Veemon said as Envy walked up to Noah.

"I don't believe it..." Noah began to cry, "I've missed you so much" she dropped to her knees and hugged the green Veemon.

"I've missed you too" Envy cryed back to Noah, hugging her back.

----Leave a nice comment------


	13. Chapter 13 Noah tires to cook

shrimpeater: welcome to Chapter 13, the place where love and insanity continues...Please let me know if theres anything I can do to make your stay a little more homeyer

------------------

Chapter 13: Noah's Dinner...This will be the shortest chapter in this fanfic...

------------------

"Alright, we're leaving" Davis's mom tells Davis and Noah, who were standing in front of his parents, "No messes, you rember what happened the last time, Davis" she Warned him, "Later loves" she shut the door.

Davis and Noah remeained scilent for a moment. Both of them were wearing comfterble clothes, Davis: a white T-shirt with blue gym boy shorts. Noah: a green tank top that showed some of her stomach and black short-shorts. Both had socks.

"So...what happened last time?" Noah asked Davis, putting her hands behind her head.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know" Davis rubbed his eye lids with his palms, "It wasn't pretty"

"Oh..." Noah whistled out, His parents went out for the night and left the two teens home alone.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I dunno...but I'm getting hungry" Davis rubbed his stomach.

"Really?" Noah then had an Idea hit her like a 2 by 4, "I'll make dinner for us"

"You what?" Davis stared at her oddly, "We can just make Ramen, not only is it easy to make but not as bad as it sounds" he told her as a matter of factly.

"I want to cook for you" she pouted childishly, this was something else that Davis liked about her, she was absolutly childish when she did this.

"Fine" he shrugged, "Suit your self"

"YES" she fisted up her hands and held them up, "But only the Demiveemon's can assist me"

Davis stared at Noah as if she was speaking a totally different language, But then got over it as the two Demiveemons came running in.

"Wow... the blind leading the blind" Davis rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, like your any better" Light (blue Demiveemon) snapped in his squeky voice at Davis.

"Okay, I'm leaving now..." Davis said walking away, going to his room, he had a bad feeling about this...But she wanted to make him dinner, and he wasn't going to stand in her way.

He shut his door behind him and sat on his floor, listening and waiting.

----

Noah and the two Demiveemons were wondering now.

"What do you think we should make?" Envy asked, her voice was like a squeky little girl.

"I dunno, what are you guys in the mood for?"

"EVERYTHING" Demiveemon (light) jumped up.

"I'm with him" Envy told him.

Noah just glared at the two hyper digimon as if they had distroyed something precious to Noah.

"Okay, okay..." Light sighed, "I dunno...lets try something...what do you know how to make?"

Noah just kept her mouth shut, she wasn't going to answer that.

"Noah? well?" Envy asked, curiously.

"I'm not excatly perfect at cooking" Noah said, sweating nerviously.

"Well...Lets get this over with" Light sighed.

----

Davis was in his room, he was on his bed watching a soccer game on his Tv. It had been queit for a while, and it had only been half an hour.

And Davis was really into the game too.

"go, go, go, go...GOAL!!!" Davis jumped up, if anybody was in the room, he would have scared them.

At that moment, a large crash came from outside his door, This startled him.

Davis, gathering courage to go see, opened his door and peered his head out of his room and out towards the small kitchen in his house.

He could just make out Noah, who was sitting on the floor.

Davis shook his head and walked out to her, "Are you done?" he asked.

She was sitting on her knees on the floor, she was covered in...well who really knew.

He chuckled and held out his hand to her, "Lets clean the place up and eat Ramen" he sudgested.

She sighed heavily and grabbed his hand, "Fine" she grumblled under her breath.

They walked into the kitchen and it was as if a hurricane hit the room. Food was scattered every where and there were sploches of liquid on the walls and floor...even all over the Demiveemon's.

Davis nodded, "This isn't as bad as the last mess we made, right DemiVeemon?" he winked at his blue best friend, who remembered what he was talking about and chuckled nerviously.

-------After 20 minutes----

Davis and Noah sat in his room, watching the ending of the soccer game Davis was watching earlier, both of them had a bowl of Ramen. The two Demiveemon's had fallen asleep on Davis's pillow and Davis and Noah were sitting on his floor, eating.

"Hey Davis" Noah began, getting his attention, "You know how I play violin?"

"Yeah, why?" Davis turned to her.

"I've joined the band and they let me play violin solos" she smiled and turned pink, "And I've got a concert coming up...I was wondering if..." she began stuttering, "I mean...if you want to..."

Davis chuckled and rolled his eyes, he then put his index finger on her lips and shushed her, "I'd be happy to go, just let me know when and where"

She smiled happily and they went back to eating and watching the Tv.

----Leave nice comment-----


	14. Chapter 14 Noah's concert

shrimpeater: welcome to Chapter 14, the place where love and insanity continues...Please let me know if theres anything I can do to make your stay a little more homeyer

Chapter 13: Noah's concert

"Do we really have to go?" Davis asked over his cell phone.

"Yes, see you in five minutes" and with that, Izzy hung up.

Davis sighed, In a couple of hours was Noah's concert, and he was really wanting to go. He just got out of the shower and he was wearing his jean shorts and no shirt (shrimpeater: drools). He grabbed his white shirt and put it on (shrimpeater: dang it...)

"Whats Noah gonna say?" Veemon asked, he was sitting on Davis's bed.

"I don't know but I'm gonna tell her" He walked out of his room to Noah's room, "Noah, I need to tell you something" He knocked on the door.

"Hold on" Noah called from inside her room, she then opened her door, she had a house robe on, "Whats up?" she asked happily.

"I...I mean Izzy is making me go to the digital world for a last minute check" Davis explained, completely pink in the cheeks, "I'm gonna try to make it, but I'm not sure...if I-"

"Promise me that you will" Noah inturupted him, "Promise me"

"Alright, alright, I promise" Davis waved his hands in defense.

"You mean it?" Noah was now glaring at him.

"Yes I mean it" Davis told her, " I promise"

"Good" and with that, she shut the door.

"Okay" Davis went back to his room and grabbed his googles and digivice, "Lets go, Veemon"

Veemon jumped off the bed and followed Davis to the computer and got sucked in.

Davis and Veemon met up with the rest of the guys in a desert area.

"It's about time" Tai waved at Davis as he ran up.

"So whats the big emergency?" Davis asked stopping in front of them.

"It's was a distress signal from this area's digimon," Matt walked up, "A Tricanmon is going rampent"

Davis sighed, and then looked down at his partner, "Ready Veemon?"

"Yeah, you know I am" Veemon jumped up.

"Wait for us you guys" Ken and Tk (with their digimon) ran after the now running Davis and Veemon

"They don't stop for anything do they?" Tai asked.

--after running--

When Davis and the others arrived, Tricanmon was like godzilla in this place, tearing everything apart.

"Ready Veemon?" Davis asked, holding out his digivice.

"Yeah" Veemon jumped up, "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...EX-VEEMON!!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO...STINGMON!!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...ANGEMON!!"

Davis nodded eagerly, he enjoyed watching Veemon and the other digimon fight, it was like a soccer game from the week before.

Ex-Veemon flew over to Tricanmon, "VEE-LASER" he shot the laser out of his chest at Tricanmon, who procedded to yell.

"SPIKING STRIKE" Stingmon's sword emitted from his wrist and stuck Tricanmon who, again, procedded to yell.

"HAND OF FATE" Angemon shot the laser at Tricanmon, who flopped over, passed out.

"Wow, that was it?" Ex-veemon asked as he and the other digimon landed.

"That was great you guys" Davis yelled as the three boys waved at their digimon.

"My guestion is is why he was so easy to defeat and why he didn't turn into data?" Ken asked aloud.

"I dunno" Davis shrugged, "Tk any suggestions?"

"Nope, not one" Tk shrugged as well.

They walked over to the giant dinosaur digimon and Ken touched it's head, "hello?"

"Thats not very smart, Ken" Tk told him.

"HEY DINO, WAKE UP" Davis yelled.

"Thats not very smart either" Tk sighed.

The Tricanmon shot up, "What the- what happend? Where am I?" he asked.

"Hold on, do you remember anything that happened a few minutes ago?" Ken asked him.

The Tricanmon was now confused, "I don't remember being here..."

"Okay, what's the last thing you remmber?" Ken asked.

"Hmm...I remmber coming accross a Piximon...and then I woke up here" he explained.

Davis thought, where had he heard Piximon before...Tai talked about a Piximon before...but that one helped them...In Noah's memories there was a Piximon that turned her into a Digimon.

Tricanmon got up, "well sorry I couldn't be any-" he was cut off by a sudden strike to his back.

As Tricanmon turned into Data, a Piximon could be seen behind him, his staff was held out and he was smirking.

"Well we finally meet the Infamous Davis Motomiya and Light Veemon" he said aloud, "Your causing problems in my Utopia...why can't you all leave it alone?"

"The only thing your causing is the veemon's pain of having to live with their forms" ExVeemon growled at him.

"They're human forms?" Piximon chuckled, "You really are fooled aren't you Light?"

ExVeemon growled, Davis walked over and patting his side, calming him down.

"Pure, your mother, wanted to be human, she thought it would give her an edge with the Sinfull crests...but a human had to become digimon for their cause" Piximon explained. (shrimpeater: I told you you would see that agian)

"Noah" Davis mummered, "turned into NightVeemon"

"Yes, and soon the whole digital world will be human, while you pathetic humans are Digimon" Piximon told them, "And I will be incharge of all seven sinfull crests"

"The veemon's are the only ones who know how to use it" ExVeemon jumped up, "VEE LASER" the laser shot out at Piximon.

Piximon, with swift ease, doged it.

"PIXIMON" They heard a icey female voice.

"It's about time, NightVeemon" Davis told her, waving.

"ARROW OF DARKNESS!!" NightVeemon shot a dark arrow (similar to angewomon's 'Celestial arrow' attack) at Piximon, who moved, but still had a small scratch on his cheeck.

"I'll see you all soon..." He smirked at Davis, "Your first born will also be in the mist of this evil curse of the Veemons" he then flew off, "farewell"

Davis blinked and then turned to Ken, "What do you think he ment by my first born being in the mist of the curse?"

Ken sighed, "Most likely, Piximon plans on saving the curse for a long time until you start a family" Ken explained.

"I wonder why?" Tk asked, "Why would he keep it up for that long?"

"I don't know" NightVeemon landed, "But I'm pretty sure it'll have something to do with one of the sinfull crests"

Veemon, Wormmon and Patamon all returened to their regular states as NightVeemon flew off.

"How did she know Piximon was here?" Davis asked.

"NightVeemon and Noah both get a call from Piximon every so often...I don't know why" Veemon told him.

Davis nodded, he was forgetting something...A face of shock covered his face, "CRAP" He then took off in the direction that they came from.

"Whats with him?" Tk asked.

"Noah's concert" Veemon told them before chasing after him, "LATER GUYS!!"

--back in the realworld Davis and Veemon goes--

Davis and Veemon were running threw the darkness of the city sidewalk. He didn't know what time it was, but he had to get to the school. He had ran from Izzy's house. He was running, as fast as he could. Veemon was chasing him, a few meters behind, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

They finally reached the school. Davis grabbed his knees, painting.

"Hey, we need to really excersise more often" Veemon painted, as he stopped next to Davis.

Davis looked up, the school, it was completely closed, meaning the theather area was closed as well.

Davis sat down and sucked in air.

"Davis, whats wrong?" Veemon asked.

"I didn't keep my promise...like I said I would" Davis lifted himself back up, "I guess I'm going to appologise to her when we get back"

"Hey, when we get back, maybe we could eat ramen, every appology goes down better with Ramen" Veemon laughed.

Davis chuckled, "Thats a good idea, I presume you want some too?"

Veemon jumped up, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" Veemon chimed.

They were walking threw the park when something caught both of their ears attention.

It sounded like a violin playing.

"Do you hear that?" Davis asked Veemon.

"I hear it, but it's under the sound of my tummy rumbling" Veemon rubbed his stomach.

Davis listened, it was a violin, it was playing one of Bethovens symphonies. He followed the sounds.

"Davis..." Veemon sighed, "Attention span of a gnat"

"Yeah, whatever" Davis answered him, as they followed the sound.

When they reached the center of the park, their was a fountain with water. Noah was standing on the side of the fountain, the water shot up from behind her and the full moon shined on her hair. Noah's hair was straightend down, she had a black coreset dress with no straps, but she had puffy sleeves that reached her fingertips, the bottom of the dress was longer in the back than the front and her shoes were high-heels.

"Hi guys" Envy waved at them, she was sitting on a bench.

Noah shot her eyes open and looked at Davis and Veemon, she smiled. "You kept your promise" she nodded happily.

"What?" Davis was lost, "I came late, I didn't even make it to the school in time"

"No, but your here" Noah smiled, "I knew you would show up, will you stay and listen?" she asked.

Davis nodded and sat down on the bench as Noah lifted the violin back on her shoulder and began to play again. This time it was a Celene Dion song 'To love you more' Violin solo.

--Leave nice comment--

shrimpeater: OMG I'M SORRY THIS IS SOOOOOO LATE TT FORGIVE ME!! I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER 15 RIGHT NOW!!Later guys!!


	15. Chapter 15 Soccer practice

shrimpeater: welcome to Chapter 15, the place where love and insanity continues...Please let me know if theres anything I can do to make your stay a little more homeyer

--Chapter 15: Soccer Practice--

Another school day has gone by and Davis was streched out over his desk.

"I hate math...I hate it with a passion" Noah mumbled, her head was on her desk, as if she had been banging her head on it.

"You guys need to sleep more" Tk told them.

"Do you know how many hourse of sleep we actually get?" Davis looked up at Tk, "Tons...and we're still tired"

"Maybe we should take a sleeping pill for school" Noah laughed.

"Let me know if that works out for you" Tk told her as she flipped her head over, still laughing.

"Davis, what are you doing now?" Tk asked him.

"I'm gonna go to the soccer field to practice before the game" Davis sat up.

"You have a game today" Noah leaped out of her seat to Davis, "Can I come?"

Davis jumped out of his skin when she jumped out at him, but then laughed, "Sure I need a cheerleader"

Tk rolled his eyes, "See you guys later" he walked out of the room.

"I'll meet you out there in a few minutes, I have to pick up my violin from the music room" Noah told him as Davis got up.

"Okay, I'll see you out there" Davis nodded.

--after a few minutes--

Davis had gone to their locker room, changed and went out to the field (soccerball in hand) to find Noah sitting on their teams bleachers.

"Hey" Davis waved at her as she waved back, "you know your going to move when the game starts right?"

"Yes I know" she smiled, "Davis, I was hoping you could practice for me" she smiled, a blush forming over her cheeks.

Davis raised a brow at her, "Why?"

Noah blushed feaverishly when he asked, she had a scilent spazz attack before answering, "well...um...I'm...I need...Picturesofyouformyphotoalbum" she said all at once.

Davis stared at her confused and then said, "Repeat that please...and slowly this time..."

Noah sighed, relaxing herself, "I need pictures of you for my photo album" she smiled, "And I thought it would be the most opertune time"

Davis rubbed the back of his neck, "well...Okay" he grinned.

Noah grabbed her cammera from her back as Davis threw the soccer ball up and he began a little priactice session for her.

--after at least 30 pictures--

Davis sat down next to her, he sighed and laid down on the bench, his head in Noah's lap.

Noah laughed, "do like that spot?" she asked.

Davis nodded like a child. He then smirked as he took the cammera out of her hand.

"Hey, wait, what are you-" she was cut off by a flash, Davis had tooken a picture of her.

"Gothcha" Davis grinned, looking back up at her.

She frowned childishly, "Your mean"

"No I'm not" he touched her face, his hand crawled to the back of her head, and he brought her down to him, making eye contact, "Tell me that I'm mean"

Her blush was more of a tamato, Davis thought it was cute. He knew if this was a girl he wasn't comfterble with, his head wouldn't be on her lap and he would be like a tamato too.

"Whats the matter? can't tell me I'm Mean?" he asked, almost mocking her.

She narrowed her eyes, still blushing, she wasn't mad though, "I'm working on it..."

He laughed, she was being like this because he was bugging her. He tugged on her hair hanging down, bringing her closer, he was smiling but almost adult like. Her blush grew more.

"Wow" they heard near by, "Davis who knew you had a romantic side" It was Tai.

Davis sighed and let go of Noah and sat up, "Way to ruin the moment, Kamiya" he joked.

Tai, Kari and Tk had walked up on them.

"So what are you practicing for?" Tk asked, sarcasim dripping from his voice, "The Worlds Greatest flirt award?"

Noah,feverishly, looked away at the school's clock, "Oh look, it's almost time for your game"

"Nice save" Kari laughed, sitting next to Noah, who was blushing.

(and if your wondering, Noah has met the old DigiDestinds)

--after the game--

"YES WE TOTALLY RULED ON THE PLAYING FIELD" Davis was like a speed walking bomb.

"Yes, we know" Kari sighed, "Just stop yelling now"

"Let him be happy, It's the first game of the season, that means it's a good sign" Noah told them.

"Is that like a karma thing?" Tai asked her.

"Karma is bad luck, this is good luck" Noah corrected him.

They walked in front of Davis and Noah's building.

"See you guys tommorow" Davis and Noah waved as they went into the elivator.

"What are you going to do with the pictures?" Davis asked.

"I'm going to put them on the computer and edit them" Noah smiled, "Want to help me?"

"Deffinatly" Davis grabbed her arm and dragged her to the apartment. They went straight to the computer, and began to have fun with the editing of the pictures.

After an hour of that, they finally called it quits. Since Davis's parents weren't home, they made Ramen and sat in Davis's room watching Tv.

They were done eating and both on his bed. Noah sat with her legs out and Davis smirked. He scared her by putting his head on her lap, looking up at her, "Hello" He chimed.

Noah sighed childishly, she then put her elbow on his forehead and rested her head on her palm, "Hi" she sighed.

"You look tired" Davis rubbed her cheek.

"Nah, just bored" she smiled a light smile.

Davis smiled, he's been bugging his being to say what he's been thinking about for a few weeks now. He considers Noah more than a friend living with him...Alot more than that.

"Noah.." Davis began, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he smiled the sweetest smile he could muster to her.

Noah blushed, still smiling, "Of course I will" she bent over and gave him a peck-kiss.

His soul was jumping of the walls as he slowly drifted to sleep on her lap.

--Leave nice comment--

shrimpeater: wow...this one didn't actually take that long...I like the lap deal...I think it's cute = later peoples


	16. Chapter 16 Linkin Park concert

shrimpeater: welcome to Chapter 16, the place where love and insanity continues...Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make your stay a little more homeyer

PS: another thing...I'm not going to talk about the rock band to much...mainly cause I'm lazy and didn't want to look up information...so yeah...

--Chapter 16: Rock Concert--

"WHAT??" Tk, Ken, and Cody all stared at Davis as if he was crazy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked, insulted.

"What goes threw that little nut in your head you call a brain?" Tk asked, poking Davis's forehead.

They were all walking towards Davis's house. They planned to hang out while the three girls went to the mall.

They had just walked to Cody's house to visit; now they were heading to Davis's house when Davis told them that he and Noah were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Davis rubbed his forehead, "What's wrong with it? I like her" He said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah...but this is the half Digimon girl we're talking about" Ken reminded him, "She might come with problems" he whispered the last word.

Davis rolled his eyes, "So? I'll manage"

"Davis, this is abnormal of you" Cody spoke up finally, "I think you should think about this again"

"I think I don't want to think about it again" Davis grumbled, "I liked her, asked her out and everything worked, so now we're dating...Officially"

The other three sighed; there was no changing his mind.

"Recently" Davis spoke up again, "She's been full of Good luck"

"What are you talking about?" Tk asked.

"There's no such thing as Luck, Davis" Cody scowled at him.

"She's been really overflowing with luck its hilarious" Davis chuckled, "The other day I helped her cook and we actually didn't burn anything"

"That is new" Ken thought aloud.

Davis chuckled again, "It wouldn't surprise me in the least if she came home today with concert tickets for all of us"

"I'm not going if she does" Cody growled.

--Later that day--

"YOU WHAT??" all four males exclaimed at Noah, Kari and Yolie.

"I've got six tickets to see Linkin Park on Saturday" Noah smiled, "Luck is on our side"

"I still don't believe in luck" Cody told them.

"You'll be on the universe's bad side if you say that" Noah reminded him.

Cody scowled, ignoring her.

Davis was laughing, he was right and Ken and Tk weren't sure how he knew.

Ken and Tk shared lost and confused glances and then sighed. They guessed they were going to a Linkin Park Concert on Saturday.

well

The next few days were very quick, when Saturday came along, everyone was prepared to go. They even decided to allow the Digimon to go, mainly because of gas prices these days.

Now (my favorite thing to do) to describe what they wore to the Concert.

Davis had his classic white T-shirt, a black leather jacket and black paints with a blue bandanna covering most of his hair and his goggles around his neck and black shoes.

Ken had a black long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants (with the chains hanging down) and a black bandanna tied to his head and black shoes.

Tk wore a black shirt with a green vest (he loves those) and tight black jeans and black shoes, a green bandanna tied on his head instead of his hat.

Noah had took Kari and Yolie shopping the days before and got them all ready for this concert.

Noah wore a black spegettii straped shirt with a puffy black skirt, net stockings and boots that made her grow an inch or so (but she's still short) with a black chocker that had a lesh hanging off of it and a dark violet bandanna tied around her head.

Kari wore a black strapless shirt and black jeans, a pink skirt on top of that, black shoes and a Pink bandanna around her head.

Yolie wore a black T-shirt that stopped under her breast and black jeans with a red belt. She had a red bandanna tied to her head.

If you haven't realized, all of them are wearing bandanna's of some sort...why? To make sure no one loses sight of the other. Yeah...their smart.

They were standing outside the gates of the outside theater.

"I can't wait" Noah's English accent was coming out, "It's been forever since I've been to a concert"

"Yeah...it's to bad Cody couldn't come" Yolie saddened.

"I've promised to get it all on record" Kari told her, "He'll be alright" (Kari's picture cammera has video)

After taking a few pictures, they went inside and joined the party. For a few hours, they were jumping in the crowds and having fun. Until Noah had a brilliant idea.

"WHY DON'T WE GO TO THE FRONT?" she yelled at Davis. (Yes it's extremly loud at this place)

"OKAY" he yelled back.

Veemon and Envy were on their partners shoulders, Kari trusted Envy with her cammera.

Davis and Noah walked ahead of them and rumaged their way threw people to get to the front. This is where they really had a blast, Noah almost lost her voice and Davis was begining to lose his hearing.

After an hour up front, some of the band members began talking and whispering among themselves between songs and asked a guy on the side to do something for them. Envy and Noah noticed this.

"DAVIS" Noah yelled, "SOMETHING'S GOING ON"

"WHAT??" Davis finally couldn't hear.

Something touched his shoulder, a large bulky hand. Which scared all four beings out of their skins.

"EXCUASE ME" he said, loud booming voice that even Davis could hear, "THE BAND WANTS YOU BACK STAGE"

Davis and Noah shared lost glances and followed the bouncer out of the crowd and into the back of the stage, where they really could hear the music.

--a little later--

"That was AWESOME!!" Tk and Ken were acting like they had been drinking.

Yolie and Kari were tired, and the Digimon's ears were hurting.

Thats when Kari realized something, "Wait...where Noah, Davis and the Vees?"

They other three stared at her, as if she was speaking a different language, and then looked at each other.

"You know, I didn't see them during the second half of the show" Ken told them.

"Wonder what happened to them?" Hawlkmon asked.

"Hey guys" Davis and Noah said at the same time, scaring the wits out of the others.

"Where have you guys been?" Yolie asked, as if she had been worried for more than two hours.

"Oh, we were just invited to the back of the stage" Noah smiled, "And we got to talk to Linkin Park" she smirked.

"Don't worry, I got it all for Cody" Envy told them, holding up Kari's cammera.

All of their mouth's dropped, "YOU DID WHAT??"

"I told you she was full of good luck" Davis laughed out.

"Actually Davish" Veemon spoke up, "I think it was because Envy and I were on ya'llsh shoulders"

Davis pouted, "Your supposed to agree with me"

"Actually, I agree with Light" Noah told him, "They did ask alot about them"

Davis grumbled and the rest laughed at him.

--Leave nice comment--


	17. Chapter 17 bad luck happens

Shrimpeater: Well this is another exciting installment of "The Motomiya chronicles". I want to thank everyone who reviewed. THANKS!! Please Enjoy the next installment.

Chapter 17: Bad luck happens...

"Noah...Noah..." Davis poked his Girlfriend's forehead, trying to wake her up, before a teacher noticed her. They were sitting in Math Class, 3rd period.

"Noah" he poked her again. Recently he had noticed that Noah had been really sleepy lately, and some of her good luck was disappearing.

He finally pouted childishly and put his hand on her forehead, it was warm.

'_She must be coming down with a fever'_ He thought as the teacher finally noticed Noah's head on her desk.

"Miss Christensen" The Teacher spoke with a stern voice, "Wake up and Pay attention"

Noah didn't even stur, she was completely out.

"I think she's sick" Davis spoke up, "May I take her to the nurse?"

The teacher sighed, "Very well, Motomiya, you may take her"

Davis got up and picked Noah up bridal style, and walked out of the room in a rush. The teacher never expected him to pick her up like that, but she went on with her class.

"Noah" Davis was walking down the hallways to the nurse's office, her head was on his shoulder, "Noah" he called her name again.

That's when worry clouded his mind. (Holy cow...I sound like a Jedi)

Davis began to practically run; he ran past the nurse's office and ran off school campus.

You heard right...Off of school campus.

He ran down the street, Noah in his arms, to Joe's house, He was always in the Digital world on Friday at noon, so he was at home in the morning.

Davis ran up to Joe's apartment door and banged his own forehead on the door.

Joe opened the door to find Davis, sweating and panting.

"Joe...Need...Help...Noah" Davis managed to mumble out.

"Come in, I'll have a look at her" Joe became serious and let him in.

--And hour later--

Davis had been watching Joe check Noah, He was scared for her, some of him wanted to hit himself for not noticing this sooner.

"Davis, She has a fever" Joe said, "She'll be alright"

Davis smiled; "Phew" he rubbed her forehead.

"Can I talk to you, outside" Joe requested, getting up.

Davis nodded, Joe walked out and Davis followed him.

"Davis, I'm curious as to why you're extremely close to Noah" Joe said after shutting the door, "Enlighten me, if you don't mind"

Davis shrugged, "I don't know why, I feel comfterable around her, yeah-know" He then scratched the back of his head, he began to wonder why as well.

"Davis" Joe got his attention back, "I think her Digimon side is calling her"

Davis was completely taken back by this statement, "Why would you say that?"

"Ken told me about her 'good luck' streak she's been having" Joe continued, "Maybe her luck has finally changed and this is the beginning of it"

Davis frowned and pouted, thinking about what could have caused the change.

"I'll take her back to your house, you'll have to sign her out of school and you have to get back" Joe offered.

"Thanks Joe" Davis nodded, smiling a bit before leaving.

Davis walked back to school, in a sour mood. Before he went to class, he stopped by the main office and signed Noah out.

--After school--

"Where's Noah?" Kari asked Davis as they walked out of school to the parking lot.

"She's at home...she got sick this morning" Davis sighed.

"Oh...is she going to be okay?" Kari asked as Tk ran up.

"Hey guys" he then noticed Kari's facial warning and Davis's sour face, "What's with you two?"

"Noah is home, sick today" Kari told him as Davis sourly went to his car.

"Davis, do you need someone in the car with you?" Tk asked as Davis opened the door.

"Do you need a ride home?" Davis asked Tk, his voice had dropped to a low tone and he sounded like his dog died.

Tk nodded and went to the passenger side of Davis's car, "Later Kari" he got in.

"Bye Kari" Davis got in the drivers side as Kari waved.

"Bye" Kari's heart sank, she could feel something bad happening.

--Noah--

Noah awoke to her bed, she had a warm rag on her head and the digimon on the floor looking up at her.

"NOAH!!" Envy attacked her in a hug, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel faint but I'll be okay" She then looked around, "How did I get here?"

"Davis took you out of school and took you to Joe, you wouldn't get up" Veemon explained to her, "Joe brought you back while Davis went back to school"

"Oh...okay" Noah smiled and then looked down at them, "Could you both get me something to drink, please?"

Both Veemon's jumped up and ran out, Noah watched them run out. She then jumped out of bed and ran to her closet, put on her jeans and a T-shirt, she then walked out of the door. She hid from the Veemon's sight, trying to get to the front door. When she finally did make it, she put on her shoes, and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her. She walked to the elevator in a daze.

'_Come to me, Noah'_ she heard a voice, _'Come to me in the digital world'_

She nodded, and walked off the elivator when it reached the bottom floor.

--In the car--

"How did Noah get sick?" Tk asked Davis.

"I don't know" Davis drove out of the parking lot and on to the road.

"What did Joe say?" Tk asked.

"He said that she had a fever and he thinks that Piximon is calling her" Davis told him.

"What are you going to do?" Tk asked, worry in his voice.

Davis sighed before answering, "I plan on staying with her as much as I can, I think that Piximon can't get near her with me around" (typical main character)

Tk nodded and then looked outside of the car, a girl was walking down the street, blonde hair and Davis's pants.

"Hey Davis, that Girl is wearing your pants" Tk pointed out.

"THATS NOAH" Davis pulled over, rather abussively, "NOAH" He jumped out of the car and ran to her.

She flipped around and stared at him, all of the sudden, as if something let go of her soul, she shut her eyes and began to fall. Davis caught her just in time, he felt her forehead, the fever was gone. He picked her sleeping body up, bridal style and put her in the back seat of the car.

Tk whipped around and checked her pulse, "She's fine...now"

Davis got back in the car, "Yeah...now..." he sighed in releif.

Davis learned that leaving her alone was a bad idea, and he planned to do everything in his power to keep her near by...which would be extreamly easy.

--Leave a nice comment--


	18. Chapter 18 Art museum

shrimpeater: Whats up peoples?? This is chapter 18, I sat here and made this chapter extremely funny...after I watched the 'Wedding Planner' so those of you who has seen the movie will love this I know I did, Enjoy!!

--chapter 18: The Art Museum

"Why are we going again?" Kari asked Noah.

"Cause Art is a beautiful way to express ones self in today's day and age" Noah explained.

"You've been paying attention in Art class again haven't you?" TK asked her as she nodded intently.

"And she's good at it" Davis told them, he was leaning on the wall of the bus, and Noah was sitting next to him.

Kari and Tk were behind them.

Where were they going? The art museum, it was a school field trip and all of the 3rd years were going.

They were in their school uniform and each of them was partnered up. And if you guessed Davis and Noah are partnered up, then your right.

The bus pulled up to the large Art museum, it was a cream color, plain and professional-like.

"I can't wait" Noah jumped around in her seat, excited.

"Chill, It's just a painting" Davis told her, grasping her in an embrace from behind. His arms were over her shoulders, she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"MR. MOTOMIYA" the teacher got their attention, "NO P.D.A."

Davis let go of Noah and Noah pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, like a child.

Davis chuckled and patted her head.

The class got out of the bus and they got into the building. The inside was rooms upon rooms of art works, sculptures, paintings, everything.

"This is so exciting" Noah chimed as she walked next to Davis, going into the building.

"Yeah...exciting" Davis sighed.

The class walked around, staring at the art works and all.

"Noah" Davis poked her shoulder, "I'm bored" He sounded like it too, his eyes were beginning to close.

Noah snapped into action and grabbed his arm, wanking his head to her level of eyesight, waking him up.

"Let go" she whispered as the rest of the group walked ahead.

Davis, shocked at her reaction, nodded and followed her pull, which was in another direction.

Tk and Kari walked in the mist of their peers.

"Hey Kari" Tk spoke up, realizing something was missing.

She looked at him, curious.

"Where's Davis and Noah?" Tk asked her.

--else where--

Davis and Noah had walked away from their tour, Noah dragging Davis along by his arm.

"Where are we going?" Davis asked aloud.

"Where? The best Art work that was ever created" she explained as she dragged him to a statue. The statue was of a man, nude, and reveling.

"A naked guy?" Davis asked, uninterested, staring up at the statue.

"No...well yeah...It's David" Noah told him.

"Who?" Davis raised his brow and looked down at her.

"You know, David, from the bible...This is the reason our school came all this way to this Art museum" Noah explained.

Davis sighed, "I'm bored again" he whined.

Noah grumbled, he was kind of running it for her, she wanted to see this.

And as if he heard her thoughts, he turned to her, "Why did you want to see this anyway?" He then leaned his face closer to hers, and said in such a serious tone, "Are you an in closet pervert?"

Noah, flustering immediately after he said that, brushed her head in his shoulder, "N-No..." she stuttered, "Why would you say that?"

"I dunno...why would you want to see this particular sculpture?" he asked again, this time making a little fun at her.

She shook her head, "No...It's a peice of art work that should be admired" she told him, practically yelling, her head still in his shoulder.

Davis, intrested, flashed a mistevious smile and walked over to the statue, "Are you sure theres nothing?" he then touched the 'Manhood' of the statue with his left hand, thinking _"I'm defiantly washing my hands after this"_

Noah, rubbing the palms of her hands in her eyes, "No...Davis stop...somebody might see" she was almost on the verge of tears.

Davis, with out a single thought of his actions, rubbed the statue harder...until they heard:

"SNAP"

Davis looked over at Noah, who was staring at him in shock.

"Davis...I can't believe you..." she whispered as she walked up.

Davis raised a brow, he then looked over at his hand that had been touching the statue...there in his hand was the 'Manhood' of David.

Davis blushed fervidly and held it out to Noah, "Do something" he demanded.

"WHAT?" she snapped, "I wasn't the one touching the statue" she pointed at him, angered, "YOU do something"

Davis looked at his left hand and then at the statue, "um...what do I do?" he asked in a hurry.

Noah sighed, "You super glue it back on" Noah said, as if the answer was obvious.

Davis, his face sinking into a grumbling glare, stared at Noah, "and where do I find superglue?"

Noah realized what he asked and she began to think, "I don't know...don't you have some?"

"Duddette" Davis sighed, "I don't carry superglue around with me...do you?"

"No...but I thought everyone else did" Noah told him.

Davis sighed again, "Okay think...what can we use to put this back?"

They both thought in silence for a moment...and then Noah leapped up with a brilliant idea.

"I've got it" she looked at him sneakily, "You broke it...you fix it"

Davis gulped, he was now officially terrified.

--some time later--

Davis and Noah walked towards there school group, in the back where Tk and Kari were.

"There you two are" Kari tilted her head, "Where did you go?"

"You don't need to know" Noah spoke up first.

There was a silence between the four before they heard their Tour guide freak.

"What the devil?" she asked aloud.

All four looked over peoples heads and saw the statue of David, his 'Manhood' Hanging down by a piece of chewing gum.

Davis and Noah shared scared to death glances and then looked away.

Tk, noticing them, stared them down, "Tell me again what you two did?"

Noah and Davis shook their heads, with a sweat drop over their brow.

"Davis" Noah whispered, grabbing his arm, "Lets never go to another art museum again"

"Okay" Davis nodded as they walked away.

"MS. CHRISTENSEN" Their teacher hollered, "NO P.D.A."

--Leave a nice comment--

shrimpeater: Sorry it took so long you guys...I've just started classes and I can't get a moment to my self anymore...oh well I hope you still enjoy this...thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19 Snowed in part 1

Chapter 19: Snowed in

"I can't believe you booked us a trip like this" Yolie told Noah, squeezing the Blond.

Winter was upon the group, snow had settled and Noah wanted to go on a snowboarding trip. She paid for the groups way to go. Even booked two rooms, one for boys the other for girls.

Due to gas issues, they decided to use the digimon as transportation, since the digimon wanted to go too.

Noah giggled at Yolie and patted her back, "You're welcome" she smiled. They had just arrived at the lodge they'll be staying at. The lodge appeared to be made of wood and stone. The steps up to the wooden building were stone, a few flights to the building. The wooden building had an old feudal Japanese feel to it.

Davis was getting the other digimon to de-digivolve, holding his backpack and his suitcase. Also on his shoulder was a red scarf for Veemon, knowing the digimon loved cold weather but his reptile body said other wise.

Veemon ran up to Davis, quickly taking the dangling scarf from his friend's shoulder. Wrapping it around his neck quickly.

Davis chuckled, looking ahead to Noah, She was wrapped in a silver colored coat. Davis couldn't peel his eyes away. His features softened, being at peace.

Ken coughed, getting Davis out of his daydream, "You can ogle her later" he whispered to Davis, who brightened up like a cherry, but remained straight faced.

"I'm not ogling" Davis protested as they began to walk up the steps to the lodge.

After a few minutes, Noah had checked the group in and brought them up to their room. The room had three rooms in it, a living room/ Kitchen and two bedrooms.

The living room was modern looking, a large couch that was attached to the wall was in front of a large window that over looked the resort. A coffee table and a bar after that. On the left and right walls were the sliding doors to the rooms. The bar seated four and the kitchen was after the bar.

The rooms were plane Japanese decor, the folded up futon mattresses in the corner of the room, a large closet on the opposite ends of the door and a bathroom with a shower on the left wall and a window on the right wall.

"This place rocks, Noah" Davis spoke as they walked in, settling their stuff into a corner of the living room, deciding that they would unpack in a while. It was a long ride and the digimon were hungry.

Kari passed out the keys to each of them, The only one not present was Cody. Cody didn't like the snow, and he was busy with his family anyway.

So Kari, Tk, Ken, Yolie, Davis and Noah were the only ones here.

Noah lifted Envy into her arms. Envy also wore a scarf, a pink sparkled scarf.

"There's a really good Hibachi grill just a walk away" Yolie was looking into a brochure about the town they were in. Ken looking over her shoulder, reading about the grill.

Noah raised a brow, "Whats a Hibachi grill?" She asked, snuggling Envy just a tad.

"Its a Japanese grill where they cook in front of you" Tk told her.

"We're for grills" Hawkemon and Veemon (Light) answered in unison.

Davis was leaning on the bar, watching the group talk about their dinner. He didn't care what they ate to be perfectly honest. He was looking forward to snowboarding on the mountain and the hot springs later that night. And he was also looking forward to spending time with Noah.

Davis grinned at that last thought. It had been half a year since they met Noah, and she's changed their life enormously. At least his life anyway.

"Davish, Lets go already" Veemon called to his partner as they began to leave the room to go eat.

Davis smirked and followed, not saying much.

~Piximon's lair~

The pink furred digimon was watching threw a crystal ball, He watched with a smirk planted on his face.

"Maybe I can get rid of them now" he poundered aloud.

Behind him was the shilloet of LadyDevimon, She held a cage in her left hand.

"My Piximon" She began as she set the cage down, "He's awaken"

Piximon turned to the cage and floated towards it.

Inside was a black Demiveemon, his eyes were green. The creature looked horrified as Piximon approached.

"Weather you like it or not, your are going to get the sinful crests for me" He smirked evilly, "Beginning with my first crest, Wrath" He leaned the tip of the wand he was holding, at the end, there was a dangling necklace with a crest on it. The crest hand had a flame with a face in it.

The Demiveemon quickly grabbed the necklace and strapped it to his neck.

Suddenly the crest shined and the Demiveemon began to struggle in pain. After a moment, a bright light of Digivolution shined the darkened room.

In the cage now sat a very feminine young boy, his black hair draped over his head like a mop, some of it covering his right eye, his clothing was similar to Veemon's human clothing, a white T-shirt with rolled up sleeves and baggy black shorts. His Black Veemon ears, claws and tail remained on his humanoid like body. A yellow V on his forhead and yellow triangles under his eyes

His eyes remained green as he looked up to Piximon again.

"Let him out, he needs to find them" Piximon began to pet the creature's head, "Don't you Night?" he asked it as the human Veemon relaxed under the pet.

Piximon then turned back to the crystal ball, "And now to get rid of the two of them" he cackled to himself as he began a spell. "Lets see...an avalanche? Oh a pit fall...ho yes...a pit fall and covered in snow..."

~Real world~

The next morning, The girls had gotten up early to try to learn the slopes. The guys got up a bit later and joined them.

Davis was eating breakfast in the restaurant inside the hotel with Veemon and Wormmon. Ken was coming down from the room and Tk had gotten up earlier.

"I love the snow, I wish it would snow every day" Veemon Explained to Wormmon as he ate a piece of toast.

Wormmon chuckled slightly, "only if you don't freeze first" he told Veemon who grumbled slightly.

Davis was simply listening to the two, downing a glass of milk as Ken came down and sat across from him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to make sure I wouldn't freeze" Ken told Davis as he sat down. Ken looked to be wearing at least thee jackets on him.

Davis stared at him confused, "Cold?" he simply asked with a smirk.

Ken laughed and held up his hand to him, showing an inch of coldness. "Just a tad"

Davis smiled and leaned back in his chair, "I wanted to talk to you about something" he began as Ken sighed, resting his head on his palm.

"It's about Noah again isn't it?" Ken asked his friend.

Davis nodded softly, His mind was in thought, calculating. "Ken...What's it like to be in love?" he asked hushed, getting Veemon and Wormmon's attention.

Ken, seemingly surprised at Davis's question, remand silent for a moment. After a thought he looked up at his friend, "I wouldn't know personally, but I've heard that there are many signs of being in love" he began, sitting up and folding his arms, going into teaching mode. "Some believe that if you feel a connection when you look into the other person's eyes or you both have a moment of bliss while holding hands..." He went silent, not believing what he was saying. "But I think when you know you're in love with someone is when you see a future with them" This time he smiled, as if he had thought about this subject before.

Davis raised a brow at Ken, "A future? With the person?" he asked as Ken nodded once. "Have you seen a future with someone?" he asked His dark haired friend.

Ken instantly grew a pink shad over his cheeks, quickly covered by his hand, trying to make him look like he's thinking. "I...if you must know, I have..." He gulped and his blush went away, "But it's no one you know"

Davis smirked at Ken again, causing Ken to glare, "You don't know her, drop it"

Davis continued to smile to Ken, waiting for his friend to break or show some vulnerability to figure out who it was.

Ken huffed and glared at Davis, "I won't tell you...Not now anyway" Ken looked to the left for a moment, hoping that Davis would lighten up.

Davis nodded and sat back in his chair again. "Alright, but you'll tell me?" he asked as Ken nodded silently.

"Hey guys" Kari, Tk and Yolie walked over to their table. Yolie was the one who had called out to them. Hawkemon, Envy and Gatomon were walking on the ground as Patamon was placed on Tk's head as usual.

"Noah stayed out on the slope, she didn't want to stop snowboarding" Yolie explained as she sat next to Ken, who now had a glowing blush on his cheeks, Davis knowing who he had thought the future with.

Davis nodded and got up, "I'll get her down." he told them.

"Alright, be careful, the slopes are slippery out there" Kari told him with a smile as he walked out, patting Veemon's head as he went.

Davis walked out to the slop, a lift taking him to the top of the snowy hill. He quickly got on one alone so he could think for a few minutes.

Did he see a future with Noah?

Well, He knew for a fact that he could see saving the Veemons from their curses. He leaned back on the seat and thought quietly, shutting his eyes for a few minutes.

He saw a small apartment in the area where they currently lived, some where close to his parents. He could see his son, happily eating noodles with him and a blonde woman. He could see that the woman had an overgrown stomach, she was pregnant.

This suddenly caused Davis to Blush, Noah pregnant with his children?

He opened his eyes slowly, his blush not going away. He smiled, the thought made him happy and at peace.

So Ken was right then.

The top of the hill was full of trees and had people ready to go down the slop. Davis jumped off the lift and looked around for Noah. He found her, looking out towards the slop, two snowboards next to her.

Her blond hair was covered by a hat with flaps on them. She had a tight but slightly padded jacket, silver in color and black baggy snow pants and shoes. Black gloves over her hands to keep her warm and a white turtle neck under the jacket.

Davis walked up, He had his goggles on his head, a black turtle neck and a thick blue jacket over it. Dark blue baggy snow pants and black shoes.

He walked up to Noah and put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned and hugged him, "DAVIS" she happily yelled as they came in contact.

People around them were beginning to awe and respond to the couple. Davis hugged her and allowed her to pull away from him happily. "I knew you would come up here to get me" she smiled and handed him the second board, "That's why I brought one for you too" she giggled happily to him.

Davis smiled, "Thanks" he told her, taking the board from her. "Um..Noah I have to tell you something..." he began lowly as she got on her board, ready to go down.

"Can it wait? I want to slide down together if that's okay" she asked him.

He thought and shrugged, When they get to the bottom he can tell her that he's in love with her. "Alright...I guess" he shrugged. "What could go wrong?" he asked himself as he strapped the snowboard on his feet and stood next to her.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile. Davis brought his goggles to his eyes.

"Ready" he answered as they both took off down the slope.

As they made it down, Davis noticed, close to the center of the hill, was an indention. As they arrived to the center, they both fell downwards into a ice hole.

Noah began to scream as Davis reached for her. As they got closer to the darkness, she grabbed his arm and they held on to each other till Davis hit the ground, a sharp pain coarse his body, knocking him unconscious instantly.

A sharp Scream of his name came from Noah, who had landed on top of him.

End of chapter 19

Shrimpy: Hey everyone, I'm alive after all this time XD anyway, thought I should start up loading and finishing stories again. This was suposed to be a Christmas chapter, as was chapter 20, but I didn't want to wait. so it's here now. ^_^ I'll start uploading stories again. I really want to finish this one and Shadow sins before I continue on with any of the others. anyway. Thanks for being awesome and continue to read these things as they come.

Love you guys

~Shrimpeater


End file.
